HYBRiD
by XHaileeX
Summary: Bella is a half vampire, half human. Edward is the self loathing, lonely vampire. When the two meet by chance, how does their love grow? and how does the Volturi come in? AU, Cannon couples.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Sometimes, I wonder if my life meant anything. I wondered if there really was such thing as Karma or Heaven or Hell. I wondered when I die- if I die, if I will end up in hell. I'm not sure. I _was_ born into a family of bloodthirsty vampires, but that wasn't exactly my doing.

But there was one thing I was certain of.

There were many vampires that would go to Hell when they died. I wouldn't even say _if_ instead of when because I was certain they would die.

Especially because my goal was to be their killers.

Those vampires were power hungry, and used fear to ease their hunger.

As those vampires stood in front of me, armed with guards and witnesses, I yearned for their deaths as revenge for their past deeds. I imagined them with blood on their hands like I had seen so many times before. I thought of their wrongdoings and of the many reasons why they were so cruel.

These thoughts were the things that made me positive I was doing the right thing as I lead my family, my friends, and my allies to battle. Before the war began, I screeched out.

"Go to hell."


	2. First Sight

**AN: I really appreciate all the favorites, alerts, etc. What I don't apprecciate is the lack of reviews. I understand most people hate prologues, but I had over 100views, but yet I had 2 reviews. Please give me suggestions!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 First Sight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"You're going to be late Bells" My father whispered. He knew I could hear him. I had inherited many different traits from humans and vampires.

"Okay" I said groggily, a bad characteristic I had gotten- the ability to sleep. It was awkward to be the only one in our house to waste time resting.

I got up at a normal human pace, an old habit from past years of school. I had been going to high school only once, but I had adapted quickly, mainly because I wasn't as fast in the first place.

Though I was technically eight, I was physically eighteen and had a GPA off the charts. Physically, I was plain. I had boring brown hair, thanks to my father, and basic brown eyes from my mom. I was short- a whole 5'4", and I always blush.

I grabbed jeans and a t- shirt, clothes that my mother wouldn't approve of. To say the least, my mother was a fashion fanatic. I took a look in the mirror in my small, but airy room.

My room was yellow. My mother had refused to paint it gold, my favorite color, and yellow was the closest to the forbidden hue. It had a small window that I could see everything out of, especially the stars.

Before I ate breakfast my father whispered to me again, but his message left me curious and pessimistic. He said, "Don't run away. Promise that you won't." My mother looked surprised at his comment, I probably did too. _He's probably just looking out for your future_. I thought.

I hated looking into the future. I wanted to live my life as normal as possible, so I never tried to use my father's gift. Honestly, I avoided using anyone else's gift also. It made me think that I was cheating.

Confused, I muttered a "yes" and he nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes. He was getting a vision, and when he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Bells" He said smiling and he glanced at my mother's direction.

Both of my parents didn't work, they got money from investing things. My father never got a single stock wrong either.

"Bye mom, dad!" I yelled and I skipped off to school.

I left the door smiling. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny either, perfect weather for vampires. As I got in my black Audi I drove quietly to the school, my new school.

It was November. I would be a junior at the school. I would be the new kid. I hated moving.

As I got out of my car I noticed how my Audi stood out compared to the other cars that were already here. It was much nicer, and I didn't want to stand out. I wanted to attract the least amount of attention to myself.

Then something hit me, or seemed to hit me. The feeling never occurred unless there were other vampires nearby that had gifts. I connected to three of them, a mind reader, a future teller and an empath.

Since I didn't absorb the powers in the past, I was fairly certain that they weren't part of the Volturi- but if they weren't why were they here, if Forks?

I didn't bother using the other two gifts, I only used the mind reading, and it could be useful. But then I came back to reality. I wanted to run away. Though I could take them- it wouldn't be very good with my reputation, and we'd probably have to leave.. "Don't run away" My dad's voice echoed into my head.

So I didn't. I stood there, motionless. I listened to the thoughts of the other kids here. 99.99% of their thoughts were focused on me.

_Wow the new girl's smoking hot! I bet she's single…_

_She can't be real. She'll steal Mike!_

_Imagine kissing her!_

_She looks kind of like the Cullen's._

And then a boy with blonde hair pictured me in a way that made me shiver.

Wow! Teenagers were so vulgar! I immediately shut off the gift. Though it would be handy, it wouldn't help me in school unless I decided to cheat, which wouldn't be in any way beneficial because I already knew all the answers.

I looked at the girl who thought the last comment. The Cullen's? The name surprised me. In our last encounter with Aro, he had mentioned the coven- they were vegetarians like us, but their numbers were large, there were seven of them, all living together. I relaxed a bit. The Cullen's were peaceful in my mind compared to the Volturi.

As an expensive silver Volvo pulled up in the parking lot and five vampires came out. I noticed how beautiful they were.

There was a small, petite, pixie- like one that looked fragile, that was next to a blonde male. They were the physic and the empath. Mates, I thought. Another couple appeared. The boy was a big, muscled vampire, and the girl was beautiful. She was blonde with cascading curls down her back.

Lastly was a breathtaking boy that had bronze hair. He was beautiful. It was as if the Greek god Adonis appeared in front of me.

He was also the mind reader.

_Crap!_ I thought and quickly used my mother's shield. The bronze hair boy looked at me and widened his eyes.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw a calm shade of topaz. They were beautiful, and they looked like they were shinning.

"Nice car…"

"Smells weird…"

I stopped bothering to listen to them. I would see them at lunch, hopefully. I slowly walked to the office.

"Um I'm Bella Swan I just moved here" I said nervously. Whenever I moved I always got jitters, even though to my parent's dismay, I never made any real friends.

"Oh of course. Here is your schedule, and a map." She said quickly.

I nodded at once. I left at what would seem as a quick human pace. As I went from class to class I was pretty bored. None of my teachers paid attention to me, and when they did they were asking questions.

In history, my teacher had asked me several questions in front of the class because she thought I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't of course, but I knew the subject already like the back of my hand.

In Trigonometry, a girl named Jessica attempted to befriend me without success. She was so annoying! She talked and talked, whether it be of her clothes, boys, makeup, Mike, (which in my mind, didn't count as a boy), etc. It was like she never stopped!

I walked with the only human girl I actually liked. Her name was Angela and I immediately favored her. She was extremely nice. As the bell rang, I heard Angela catch up to me.

I made very few friends because before I actually paid attention to them, I'd look into their minds.

The day passed slowly. At lunch, I sat with Angela. As I got my lunch, I watched as Mike trailed behind me like a puppy, trying his best to create a conversation. He didn't succeed. As I sat down at the table, the Cullen's walked gracefully in. It looked like they were walking on air as they glided past our table. Edward was staring at me.

I met his gaze and then looked away.

"Looks like the new girl met the Cullen's." Jessica Stanley said in an awful nasally voice.

"The Cullen's?" I asked. I of course already knew about them, but I was merely wondering if I could get more information about the mysterious vegetarian family. She giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the bronze- haired boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His face was twisted when he swallowed the bagel. I laughed. A vampire eating human food, something you never see every day.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement. _Duh they're vampires!_ I thought.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together _though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." Her voice held all the shock. I laughed at her expression. Little did she know that the "couples" were most likely married for some time now.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children." She said. So _that _was their cover story. I shot them a quick glance.

Wait- a doctor? That must mean his family had extreme self- control. I was impressed.

"They look a little old for foster children." I said in attempt to foil their story.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that." She said.

I grinned at that comment. None of them were related. "That's nice of them." I said shyly.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their "adopted children", I would presume the reason was jealousy.

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added. _Vampire, Duh!_ I thought.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

As I examined them, the bronze hair boy, looked up and met my gaze, again, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression.

I looked down again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. I could just imagine a human and a vampire together. I laughed at the thought- it was preposterous and extremely dangerous.

"Oh." I said, dropping the subject.

The bell rang and checked my schedule, for human purposes of course, I did have a vampire memory.

"What class do you have?" Angela asked.

"Biology with Mr. Banner." I said, willing her to have the same class as me.

My luck prevailed. "Me too. I can take you there." She said while smiling. I liked her. I could imagine becoming great friends. I shook my head at the thought. Humans shouldn't be mixed up with my life.

"Thanks." I said, I was just glad I wouldn't be followed by Mike. The rest of the way to class we walked silently. As we go to the door, I noticed Edward. He was sitting in the only table that had a free chair.

"I'm the new girl." I told Mr. Banner.

"Ah yes, Isabella Swan." He said, and motioned me to take a seat.

"Bella." I corrected him.

He started teaching about dull biology terms that I had already known. My mind wandered.

I was wondering how I should approach the Cullen's. Should I immediately accuse them? Or should I wait until they say something?

"Hello." Edward said politely. Jessica was right- for once. Edward _was_ gorgeous.

"Hi" I said. And I held out my hand. I saw him hesitate, but he shook it. A shock sparked me as we touched, but I ignore it. "Bella Swan." I said.

"Edward Cullen." He told me. I smiled, and looked away from his intimidating stare.

Class passed slowly, and I willed the bell to ring. Once it finally did, I finished with my last period- gym, and went straight home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked through the doors of me and my parent's house and immediately glared at my dad. Why didn't he tell me there were going to be vamps at school?

"Dad!" I yelled, though he would hear me even if I was whispering.

"Yes?" He asked a little too innocent. I growled.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Cullen's would be here?" I said. "Five vampires and their "parents" I practically yelled.

"Don't worry, this'll turn out fine!" He said as I huffed away into my room. When I was calming down, or at least attempting to do so, I realized that I might as well have some fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day past slowly and unbearably . As the lunch bell rang, Angela came up to me.

"Want to sit with us at lunch again?" Angela asked politely.

"No thanks" I said. I had many reasons for that answer. First was that "us" means Jessica, Mike and other teens that seemed nice, but underneath hid snide comments in their heads. Second was that I was going to confront the Cullen's.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked, "I don't want you to be alone" I wouldn't be alone, I thought silently.

"Trust me. I'll be fine." I said as reassuringly as I could.

I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed my lunch as quickly as possible. My eyes swept the noisy room until they rested on the Cullen's. I walked up to their table and sat down.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. They looked surprised. I watched as all the vampires simultaneously looked at Edward and Alice.

"Sure" Alice said smoothly. I felt stares of the other students behind me. Rosalie glared at me. Edward shot a quick glare at Alice.

_Whoa the Cullen's are letting her sit there?_ I didn't recognize the voice, but I grinned. I shut off the mind reading ability suddenly when I heard Mike Newton, a despicable teenager, thinking about me.

They all started pretend- eating the food on their trays and they had disgusted faces on when they ate.

"You know that you don't have to pretend. I know your vampires." I said. They looked at me with shock.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie said with a malicious look in her eyes.

"Oh don't try to pretend. That's a waste of time, but I know that you have plenty of that." I said quickly and when they went silently I looked at them with pride.

"How could you know that? And what else do you know?" Edward asked, while growling.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It was morning, and I quickly got dressed to go to school. I hated school. It was my own personal hell. With my mindreading talent and the hundreds of hormonal teenager's thoughts simulating in my head, it didn't help my relentless, repetitive day.

I went downstairs to find my family waiting at the door.

_Come on! You take longer than Alice! _ Jasper thought. I scowled at him.

_Fine, maybe not that long, but you take pretty long._ I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alice chirped.

"Nothing, Jasper thought something funny" I said, giving her the half-truth.

"There's going to be a new girl at school." Alice said excitedly.

"What do I care?" Rosalie said.

I decided to look into her mind. _I hope I look good, the new girl will never be as pretty as me…_ I shut off her mind, or at least I tried to. It was aggravating not being able to stop looking into a mind.

"You should she's prob-" Alice stopped mid- sentence and her eyes glazed over. It was a vision.

I watched the vision through her eyes.

It was a beautiful girl, with long, flowing brown hair, and big, brown, beautiful eyes. She was laughing and it sounded like wind- chimes. I was there too. We were next to each other, in my meadow, laughing together, hand in hand.

The vision stopped abruptly. It changed. This time it was the same girl with Alice. They were walking in the woods behind our house. And Alice hugged her. The girl smiled, without flinching at her cold skin and hard grasp, and hugged her back. Alice laughed.

When it stopped, I gasped.

_Please don't show anyone what I saw Edward! _Alice thought quickly. She grinned at me. I frowned. How would I uphold a friendship, or worse, something more, with a human?

I tried to recall Alice's vision into my head. If it wasn't for her brown eyes, I would have thought she was a vampire. The way she walked was graceful and she was astoundingly beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than Rose. I scoffed at the thought. Yes, Rose was beautiful, but she always thought of things that were extremely self- centered.

No. I thought. She was human.

_Edward? You won't tell anyone right? _Alice thought again. I shook my head.

_Thanks. _I nodded again.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked worriedly to Alice.

"Nothing" She said. Her eyes glazed over again, this time she was looking for the weather. "We're going to have a thunderstorm!" Everyone grinned. We, as vampires, love to play baseball.

I went to the driver's seat in my Volvo and I pulled out of our driveway. I spared myself of the petty arguments between Jasper and Emmett and focused my energy on the minds of trivial thoughts of teenagers. They, of course were focusing on a new member of the student body. I drove into the parking lot.

I watched the new girl through Angela Weber's thoughts- as she was the most compassionate and least vulgar of those standing in the parking lot awaiting the girl.

Her thoughts suddenly brought me to the image of the girl. She was the one of Alice's vision. My jaw dropped. She was even more beautiful in person.

I listened into the new girl's thoughts.

_Crap! _She thought. And then I could hear nothing. The silence eased me, but shock overtook my body and I stared at the girl. She blocked her thoughts. Was that even possible? I checked again, urging my talent to work more. That would happen to me- the only person that I want to read the mind of was silent.

Through the day I watched and endured her silence. It was mystifying. During the classes that were so repetitive, I indulged myself by spying on Isabella- Bella she would remind anyone that used her full name, Swan.

She would avoid and conversation with any boy that had ideas of using her, and she befriended Angela, I self- approved, not like she would care though. As I watched her through other's eyes, I noticed how perceptive she was; the tiniest noise would cause a reaction. I also noticed she was completely selfless, courageous, and compassionate. I knew before third period that Bella was _good._

I wondered, why in fact that this mere human girl caught my attention. Of course the fact that I couldn't read her mind started the fixation and Alice's morbid vision, but she was very _interesting_. It was if I couldn't look away.

At lunch I walked toward my family's table, and sat down. Alice was practically bouncing up and down with joy. To say the least, my siblings weren't so happy. They too were noticing the difference between Bella and her peers.

Rosalie especially thought malicious thoughts about the girl along with most of the female population because of all the attention she received from the males.

I stared at her. Surely if I paid attention enough to her voice and actions I would eventually train myself to read her mind. It would only take practice. As Bella sat down with Angela and Jessica, I scowled. Why would this compassionate girl sit next to the selfish Jessica Stanley, but more importantly, why did I care?

_Edward? Are you there?_ Alice thought attentively. I ignored her. I was determined to read Bella's mind. Alice followed my gaze.

_ I told you that you'd like her! _Alice thought, grinning ear to ear. I noticed that Jasper loosened at Alice's rise in emotions.

"No I don't." I said sourly, but there was a voice in my head that disagreed.

_Yeah right!_ Alice thought stubbornly.

I looked away from her. I could not afford to get in a fight with Alice. My attention again was on Bella. This time, she met my stare and looked away. I listened to their conversation. Jessica was telling her to stay away from us. I laughed, and my family members looked at me strangely.

"Jessica is telling the new girl about our reputation." I answered everyone's unsaid question.

"How's her reaction?" Emmett asked. _Great, now I'll have to fess up._ I thought. I vetoed that idea. I'll probably get made fun of. I decided to judge her facial expressions.

She looked like she was about to laugh at what Jessica said. I stared at her one last time and she was looking at me again, faster than humanly possible she looked away and blushed. Her blush just enhanced her beauty.

"She thinks it's funny." I said emotionlessly. They stared at me, surprised.

"Really?" Alice asked, delighted that there was one person in this school that didn't think that sharing the same house as your "boyfriend" wasn't peculiar.

I nodded in response.

Lunch progressed and I ate a few bites of food to look normal. It tasted like garbage.

XxXxX

In biology, I sat down and scanned the teacher's thoughts for the lab of the day. Instead, he was going to lecture us on something I have had to study multiple times over my years. I groaned.

_Wow, it sounds like Bella is as shy as me…_ I "heard" Angela think. She was walking Bella to her next class, which happened to be the same class I was in.

I felt bad for the poor girl. The only open seat was the one next to me. I pushed my books into a neat pile on my side of the desk, and made room for her.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi. She answered, and held out her hand. I was nervous, it wasn't every day that someone was going to shake my hand, and I had to take precautions. I decided to just get it over with. I touched her hand lightly, and as soon as our skin touched, an electric shock went through my hand. I flinched, and I noticed that she did that at the same time as I did.

Did she feel it too? I wondered.

It certainly was plausible, but perhaps it was just a vampire thing, after all, humans always flinch when we touch their skin. Why should Bella Swan be any different than another, average, run- of the- mill, human?

The bell rang, and Bella rushed out of the room.

My last class went fast and I went home.

XxXxXx

The next morning, I sat on my piano and played Claire de Lune.

_It's been so long since he played_. Esme though joyously.

_I told you! Bella's changing you! I know that we'll become great friends, maybe even close enough to be sisters. _ Alice thought excitedly.

I got in my Volvo and drove to school and tried my best to ignore human thoughts. It was a basic day.

Until we saw Bella at lunch.

I watched as Bella made her way into the cafeteria with Angela and they parted. Bella headed over in our direction. She sat down between Alice and Emmett and looking right at Rosalie, she asked something.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked. We watched her cautiously, and the others swiftly glanced at me and Alice. To say the least, we were astonished. Most humans didn't have the nerve to approach us, and the few, brave ones that do are denied and help start gossip of our anti- social behavior.

"Sure" Alice said smoothly without even asking my consent. Rosalie glared.

We all started pretend- eating the food on our trays and were disgusted with the cuisine that the school had prepared.

"You know that you don't have to pretend. I know your vampires." She said. We looked at her with shock.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie said with a malicious look in her eyes.

"Oh don't try to pretend. That's a waste of time, but I know that you have plenty of that." She said quickly. Before I could say anything, I growled and glared at her, matching the look on my siblings' faces.

* * *

**AN:Thanks for reading! Oh, and BTW a few changes; her mother and father are named Marie and Joseph, because I hated her parent's names.**

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ROSE TO BE MEAN OR NOT!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	3. Secret

Chapter 2 Secret

* * *

Edward

* * *

The vision that Alice saw worried me, a lot. And the so called friendship between Bella and me might not be a friendship- maybe it would be more. I refused to think that, and Alice was already mad at me. Apparently I was quote: "ignoring the inevitable". When Alice saw Bella and her laughing together, she was determined to have a best friend that wasn't in our family.

I thought the idea of falling in love with a human was impetuous. No human deserved to risk their lives by just having friends. I would not fall in love with a human. I would not be so self- centered and selfish to do so.

Bella was the perfect name for her- she was beautiful, even more gorgeous than Rose. I tried my best to ignore the human minds that made up cruel fantasies that I would prefer not to endure.

Our family was astonished. She had done the unthinkable and walked right up to our table and invited herself to sit with us, something that no one in the entire school had the nerve to do. And then she accused us for being vampires.

How could this small, beautiful girl know about our world? Yes, she didn't smell as delectable as humans do, but I heard her heart beat and felt her blood pumping through her veins. She wasn't one of us, not to mention her brown eyes. I listened into my family's thoughts.

_How could she possibly know what we are? Jasper asked._

_I can't see her future. Edward what am I supposed to do? Alice asked._

"How could you know that? And what else do you know?" I said, growling along with my family.

"It's not my place to tell" she said, and she walked quickly away. Oh the arrogance! Wasn't she afraid that I would suck her blood, that she could be endangering herself by knowing our secret? My whole family sat there for a second dazed. I ran after her.

She walked out, faster than a normal human and I stopped. She wouldn't tell how she knew and how much if I forced it out of her. I stopped chasing after her.

As I thought about the possibilities in my head as I rushed back to our table, I could only think of one possible answer. My family's' thoughts were similar.

Bella Swan was not human. Or was she?

But what was she? She resembled a human, but was fast. She didn't smell awful, so she wasn't one of those no-good were-wolves. She also resembled a vampire. She was beautiful, pale and had sharp senses. There was no possible answer that any sense what so ever.

_Edward, the entire time she wasn't scared at five vampires. Not a bit. Jasper thought._ She wasn't afraid? That was completely unnatural.

"What is she?" Rosalie asked, obviously distressed.

"I don't know. I can't read her." I said, saying the words slowly. My family was surprised that I couldn't read her mind and that she had invited herself to our table, no one did that, especially a new student, but we were even more surprised that she told us what we were. Monsters.

At that instant, I almost felt relieved, and jasper questioned my feelings, if anything I should feel nervous, but I didn't. I felt relief because it felt like a burden was lifted off my shoulders and it felt like I didn't keep secrets.

"Oh well that's just spectacular." Rosalie said sarcastically.

The bell rang and saved us from Rosalie's wrath.

XxXxXx

We finished our school day sporadically. Bella had skipped biology, the one and only class that a member in my family had with her. I had thought of a million things to say to her and she didn't come. I realized that I was disappointed. Why is that? I thought.

_You are falling in love._ Jasper thought. I was confused. How did he read my mind?

_You are feeling lust, confusion and frustration. _Jasper said, once again answering the unsaid question. _But really? You're going to fall in love with a human? Do you know how dangerous that would be? _

I understood his thoughts, but I ignored his second thought.

"No I'm not." I hissed in the car.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" I said to fast and she raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" She said. I nodded. And she let it slide.

_Please Edward! You know how I hate when you have silent conversations! Alice thought._

I raised my eyebrow at her she laughed.

"What is it with Bella?" Emmett asked. We all sat silent.

"Maybe we should talk with Carlisle." Alice thought skeptically. She looked distraught because she had no way of knowing what Bella was. We all agreed to talk with our adopted parents.

The drive to our house didn't take long when you're driving at a hundred miles per hour, so we were there quickly.

When Carlisle came home from the hospital, we explained our dilemma. He too was nervous, and that was never a good thing. Carlisle was the heart of the family, and the most logical part too, so perhaps he was the brain, and Esme was the soul.

"So she doesn't smell vampire- but she acts like one and looks like one?" Carlisle cleared up.

"Yes." Alice said nervously.

"Is she a werewolf?" Esme asked, even though she already knew that it couldn't possibly become an option.

"No." I said emotionally.

_Edward! Control your emotions! It's hard enough for the entire family to feel nervous enough that I want to go in a dark room all by myself without your frustration!_ Jasper thought.

I looked at him apologetically, and attempted to reign in my feelings.

I would have hated to be Jasper right now. Though I know what he is thinking right now, it could never compare to what he actually goes through as a whole.

"Maybe she's just a human." Emmett said weakly.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Come on! She realized that we're vampires on the second day! Does that sound human- like?" She said sarcastically. Emmett frowned in conviction.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"We kill her. We'd get in trouble with the Volturi if they find out someone knows about us, so the only possible option is to off her so we can live peacefully." Rosalie stated. I growled at her.

"No!" Alice and I both said. The family eyed us suspiciously. I was surprised at my outburst. Why should I care if one human that knew to much died?

"Why not? We have no way of knowing if she'll tell people about us. Alice can't see her future anymore and Edward can't read her mind." Rosalie replied. Carlisle's eyes widened.

_What could she possibly be? He thought._

"I have no idea." I said, and though the statement was mostly to Carlisle, I answered most of their unsaid questions.

"Then how are you so sure that she won't say anything about us?" Rosalie asked, snarling at me.

"Edward, I won't let Alice get threatened." Jasper said sternly.

"She won't!" I practically yelled.

"You can't ever know for sure." Jasper said, repeating what Rosalie had said. I glared at him.

"Alice had a vision, before school" I muttered. Alice nodded, and told them what she had seen. They all looked at me.

"You're going to fall in love with that- girl?" Esme said as she talked for the first time in the meeting. Instead of disbelief that the other's had, Esme's thoughts were filled with- joy.

The rest of the night, Alice was beaming at me because I finally realized it could be a possibility that I might fall in love with Bella. Jasper was happy because Alice was. But he was also angry and Rosalie was furious.

She wondered how I could be so self- centered, and was angry at Bella for putting our family in danger.

Right after the emergency family meeting, she took Emmett to hunt, and we haven't seen them since.

XXxXx

The next day Bella was at school, and so was Rosalie for that matter, but both Rose and Bella ignored us. When it was lunch she sat with the awful, mundane, abominable Mike Newton. How I despised that boy.

I halted my thoughts right there. I was jealous, of a human boy. Oh how someone would laugh if they heard my thoughts. I could dispose of him if I wished- but I wasn't a murderer, now, even if I had murdered hundreds in the past.

Rosalie didn't look at me, and when she did, she snarled at me while Emmett tried his best to calm her down.

_Sorry man, I'm trying to calm her, but she won't_! Emmett thought.

I nodded in response so none of the others would notice the action..

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bella didn't skip biology this time and since there were no spare seats that she could take instead of the one next to mine, she stubbornly sat next to me.

"Hello." I said to her as politely as I could. I flashed a grin at her.

"Hi." She said with disgust.

"Not afraid are you." I said, and when she didn't answer and looked a bit confused I said, "Of vampires?" She laughed at what I said. How could she possibly laugh at a time like this? She probably knew the dangers of seven vampires, but yet she sat right next to me.

"Why would I?" Bella said and grinned. I sat speechless. Why would I? What kind of answer was that? How could be so nonchalant with the risk of her life? Even she must know how delicate she must be compared to a vampire.

"Excuse you?" I asked.

"I said, why would I." She said, like I was stupid.

"I heard you, but may I ask why you're so relaxed." I said, and she opened her mouth, but before she said anything, Mr. Banner interrupted our chat.

Mr. Banner, the biology teacher called up Bella to answer some questions in front of the class. Apparently, he didn't think that she was paying attention. He probably asked her over fifty questions, but she answered them without hesitation, or error. So she was smart. I should try to beat her at chess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day after day Bella would be silent, and my family's tension was rising.

Each and every day I would attempt to strike a conversation with her to learn more about her, and every single day I received confusing and cryptic messages that made me more and more frustrated.

"Who does she think she is?" Rose asked one day. The day she asked was the same day that we had proof that she wasn't human.

She was getting out of her car one day when Tyler Crowley- another boy hoping for Bella's attention, almost ran her over. As I watched the scene unfold I panicked and I tried to run over deflect the truck. But before I got over, she shut her eyes and then the car swerved in another direction. Did she do that? And it so, how did she do that?

At lunch I couldn't take it any longer. "How. Do. You. Know. About. Us." I said.

She smiled back at me. "I think you already know" She whispered so that only her and I could what we were talking about.

"What do you mean?" I practically yelled to her. I noticed that people were starting to look at us and I whispered this time when I said, "My family has a right to know!"

"I have biology next period." She said- as if that was an explanation.

"So do I" I said dumbly.

"I know. But today is blood typing." She said. I was pretty confused. And I blanked out I imagined kissing her. Wow, I really was losing it. I was in love with the most mysterious girl alive.

"Look. Come by my family's house with your coven. I'll explain there." She said. I thought it over. What's the worst that could happen? I looked at my family for support. Instead of answering me with thoughts, Alice nodded. I also saw Rose and Jasper scowl, but surprisingly, Emmett was grinning. He was thinking about fighting my Bella.

My? Did I really think of her like that? I smiled. I suppose, I did love Bella. Who couldn't? She was brave, and kind, and beautiful. She was _Bella_. That was the only way to describe her.

I got out my phone and called my parents.

Bella smiled at my actions, and I couldn't help smiling back. Her smile was contagious. I tried to ignore the awful thoughts about the girl. Mike Newton's were especially despicable.

_He looks like he's about to bite her. _ I laughed at that comment. I realized that she was grinning too. How true that may have been if- if she was human. If her blood would sing to me, or if I didn't love her, I would have conspired eventually- if I was going to love her. But those were ifs. It was then and there that I realized my true love to Isabella Marie Swan. My Bella. The girl with the secrets. The most breathtakingly beautiful girl in the entire universe. It was so strong, I doubted that anything could be stronger.

I looked up at her, careful not to grab her and kiss her in front of everyone. That would be a mistake that couldn't, and wouldn't be atoned for. I smiled at her and I heard her heart beat faster.

Did I do that?

"I'll see you soon. It'll be nice to see each other's families." I said.

She nodded, smiling.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella

* * *

"It's not my place to tell." I said truthfully and walked away as fast as I could with so many human witnesses.

I looked backwards, and I saw them staring, probably from shock. I grinned at them.

I had biology with Edward. I could just see him drowning me with questions, droning on and on not to tell his secret, etc. I also saw me stuttering and acting nervous, in a place where I couldn't afford to mess up. I skipped instead. This, of course, I couldn't do often, but I left in my Audi, and went into the woods.

Forks was beautiful. The overcast of trees were depressing though- I preferred the sun. Though the green was comforting at times, I missed Phoenix, where I grew up. My parents could never leave the house with the perpetual rays of the sun though, and we moved here, far away from the sun, far away from Aro.

Why must all my thoughts be revolved around the Volturi? I had no idea, but they scarred me for life. Each morning, I would focus on my body to replace my scars from past battles to flawless skin so my parents wouldn't hover incessantly.

I would use my shape- shifting ability to stop the blemishes from showing.

I soon caught a bear and a deer and I went home once it was the time I would usually go home after school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was forced to sit next to Edward in biology- again, like usual, but strangely, I didn't resent it. This time, I was almost- glad.

I refused myself to look into his eyes, and when I had, was indulged in his beauty. His bronze hair was messy, and his golden eyes sparkled- it looked like there was relief in his eyes.

"Hello" He said in a whisper, created so only I could hear. He smiled, with his perfect white teeth. I could just imagine him sinking his teeth into an animal-

"Hi" I said bluntly. He looked at me carefully. I glared at him.

"Not afraid are you?" He asked. Not afraid? What was that supposed to mean? Not afraid to be exposed as a half breed, and his family hating me? Or was he implying that I could be afraid of him telling the Volturi?

"Of vampires?" He said, answering my silent question. So he thought I was afraid of _him. _I laughed on the inside.

"Why should I?" I said, grinning. It was the truth, after all, they should be more afraid of me than me of them.

He looked at me, speechless.

"Excuse you?" He stuttered.

"I _said_ why should I?" I said. I knew that wasn't what he meant, but what could I say? My parents are both vampires? Like he would even believe that story.

"I heard you." He said. _Duh! You're a vampire! _"But may I ask why you're so relaxed?" He said.

I opened my mouth, but I was saved by the teacher.

"Miss Swan? Are you paying attention?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Of course." _not_ I lied

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind answering a few questions." He said smugly. I sighed. When was the teachers going to stop quizzing me? I mean, I answered every single question right thanks to my father's homeschooling.

After class, I ran to get my stuff for gym, and we played volleyball. Mike Newton hit on me, I ignored. He tried again, thinking I was playing hard to get, I yelled at him. The cycle went on relentlessly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day I did my basic routine, wake up, etc. It was a basic teenager's morning. Then of course I would take a run outside to Canada and be back within thirty minutes.

I decided to walk to school, mainly because my car created way to much attention, and I hated when people gawked at me, after all, I wasn't pretty. I was most likely the only creature with vampire venom in her veins that wasn't breathtakingly gorgeous. I was Bella, the plain- Jane. They probably just stared at me because they saw my parents and they wondered how two beautiful "people" could have such a plain child.

It took me very slow to walk to school because for humans, it would take over a half an hour to walk to the tiny high school.

As I got to the parking lot, I sat down at one of the only benches in the property.

**That was when my cover almost got blown. It was also the time Edward almost saved me.**

Tyler's van came veering off the road, straight into my direction. I almost panicked and ran away at a vampire speed, no one would really know. Except _them_. And that was the deal breaker.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward try to push me out of the way, and he came at me with vampire speed.

It was now or never.

I finally remembered that there was a nomad that I had met that could manipulate inanimate objects. I twisted the front wheel of Tyler's van and it went in the other direction, and pressed the brake down. I had parked it perfectly.

I grinned at my new accomplishment. I was impressed.

I noticed that Edward looked confused. I was staring at me, I could feel it. I didn't meet his gaze, in fear that he would be horrified at what I had done.

Tyler kept saying sorry that he had almost crushed me. I wasn't impressed.

Period after period trudged on. I didn't pay attention, like usual, but this time I was busy how I would answer their questions. After the stunt I had just pulled it was quite obvious that I wasn't human, but then again, I did smell like one- slightly.

XxXxXx

At lunch, it sounded like I had just pulled the last straw with Edward. My heart sunk when he looked angry. That didn't make sense, so I ignored it and focused on what he was saying to his family, but to my surprise he wasn't with them.

He was right next to me.

"How. Do You Know About Us." He said, annunciating the syllables of each word slowly, as if he was he trying to threaten me. He probably was.

"I think that you already know." I said confidently, and I was surprised, normally I would melt like ice cream in Edward's gaze. Maybe it was because he was angry. That wasn't it though- he looked just as cute when he ran his hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose- both things he often did when he was annoyed.

"What do you mean?" He yelled at me. He was attracting unwanted attention. Edward seemed to notice this also and this time whispered to low for a human ear, "My family has a right to know!"

I of course was prepared for this accusation, but something in his eyes willed me to tell the truth, so I compromised.

"I have biology next period." I said, knowing that he would question my choice of words- I would, and surely he would too?

"So do I." He said, confused.

"I know- but today is blood typing." I said.

He looked at me, as if he was Alice and had a vision, and then he looked frustrated- like usual.

"Look. Come by my family's house with your coven. I'll explain there." I said.

He looked like he was thinking it over. Then he looked over at his family. Alice and Emmett sat, grinning and nodding, but Jasper and Rosalie looked annoyed. I wasn't mad at them for hating me though. They had every right to be mad- after all, I could kill them in two seconds.

Even though they didn't know that at the moment I couldn't hate them for that.

I watched as Edward got out his phone and called someone, most likely his "parents".

I smiled at him. I couldn't wait to meet Carlisle, yesterday I learned that the reason why we were vegetarians was because of Carlisle, and if we weren't vegetarians, I wouldn't be alive, and neither would me mom.

_He looks like he's about to bite her. _ I laughed at that comment. It was Mike Newton's. I knew for sure that wasn't true. Even though I had human blood running through my veins, I had enough venom so I didn't smell so delectable.

He smiled. My heart beat faster- if that were possible. After all, half breeds beat faster than humans.

"I'll see you soon. It'll be nice to see each other's families." He said. I smiled at him.

* * *

**Ok, so Rose IS going to be mean, but now I want to know if you guys want the wolves as a big art of this story or not (if they are they will appear in like chapter 5ish)**

* * *

**REVIEW (and evidently cease my tears)**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	4. Introductions

**A/N: Hey! I want to thank all my super helpful reviewers! So this chapter is dedicated to all of them!**

* * *

Chapter Three Introductions

* * *

Bella

It wasn't fair. Edward dazzling people for no good reason was completely unfair. Whenever he would smile that crooked smile he dazzled me and he was breathtaking. He was also coming over to my house to meet my parents to find the truth about me.

As I walked into the room both of my parents smiled at me. My father had probably already told my mother that I had invited seven trained vampires to our house._ Well at least they're vegetarian_s, I thought. I smiled. Vegetarians were just as dangerous as your average blood sucking vampire.

"I'm inviting some friends over today okay?" I said.

"We know it's the Cullen's. It's all you ever talk about in your dreams." My mother said. I blushed. Had I dreamt of them? Come to think of it I did.

"They don't know- what I _am_." I said nervously. I felt sick. Would they be revolted that I had to tear apart my mother to be born? Would they know how many scars that I've hidden from past battles from the Volturi?

Some of those scars even my parents didn't know about them. I hid them well. I had three times as many vampire bites as Jasper, which was a lot. I sucked in another breath.

"It'll be fine" My father reassured me. I believed him.

"The Edward can read minds, so you might want to shield yourself." I said, and I felt the metal shield go over my father.

I heard them park in the driveway and I heard them admiring our house. _Strange that they didn't smell vampire scent yet, I thought_. My dad just winked at me.

When the knocked on the door and I opened, their eyes grew wide from the strong vampire scent.

"Bella, you live with vampires?" Edward asked. I nodded. His eyes grew wide. Then my mother and father did the basic host gestures and invited them in.

"I'm Marie Swan and this is Joseph Swan" My mother said continuing, "We've heard so much about you from our daughter" I saw the Cullen's eyes dilate when she said daughter, but they stayed silent " You must be Carlisle and Esme. I hear you're a wonderful doctor" My mother said.

"The pleasure is ours, sometime you should come to our home, and it's not often that we see another vegetarian family." Esme said kindly. There was an awkward silence. And I suddenly noticed something about what she said.

"When you said "It's not often that you see another vampire family", does that mean you've seen others?" I asked, facing Carlisle, sine I knew that he was their coven's/ family's leader.

He nodded. "There is another permanent coven that lives in Alaska. Have you heard of the Denali Coven?" He said.

"No, but we've never heard of any other vegetarian families other than yours" I said to Carlisle.

"Bella, would you mind answering some, questions about yourself?" Edward asked. I shook my head, trying to say that I didn't mind, not relying on my voice, being sure that I would tremble.

"What, are you? You aren't vampire, or human." Alice asked. "And you're certainly not a werewolf."

"I'm a half breed. I'm part human, part vampire." I said slowly, scared that they would react badly.

Rosalie gasped. "Is that possible?"

"Yes. If a human woman and a male vampire conceive, the mother usually dies when the baby rips their way out of the mother's wombs." I flinched, and Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I continued. "For the mother to survive she has to be bitten. The baby grows fast. I looked the same way as this when I was seven years old."

Their eyes grew wide. Rosalie looked disappointed at my story. And I could tell because she wanted a child. She would have made a good mother too. She was very protective of the things that she loved.

This time it was Carlisle to ask me a question. "This question is aimed to you and your family. What gifts do you have?"

I decided to answer. "My mother is a shield to all vampire gifts. My father can see the future. I can do the opposite of both of them. I can absorb vampire's powers and with a touch, I can see a person's past." They looked at me with shocked eyes.

"So have you been reading our thoughts?" Edward asked.

"No. I can choose which power I can use, and I don't like to intrude."

"I forgot my human past. Could you see my past?" Alice asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "I can only see things that people remembered."

"Like Aro?" Emmett asked. I flinched, noticeably. I would not be compared to a coward. My mother squeezed my shoulders. They noticed my reaction and instead of pressing for information, Esme asked another question.

"How old are you?"

"I rather not say." They nodded slightly, but their faces mocked curiosity.

"What powers have you absorbed so far?" Jasper asked. I smiled and then hesitated; I didn't want to sound like I was bragging. My parents nodded in encouragement.

"I have absorbed your powers" As I nodded to Edward, Alice and Jasper, "My parents, Alec's, Jane's, Chelsea's and most of the Volturi guard's, I can control elements, I can create pictures, I can shock people, I can read other's powers, and a couple more that I forgot about" I said.

"You have that many powers? "Jasper asked incredulously.

"Yes" I said. They all were speechless with either fear or surprise. I checked the time. It was already ten o'clock. I yawned.

"You can sleep?" Edward chuckled. I grimaced.

"Yes." I said again. Were they only going to ask yes or no questions? Esme looked at me sympathetically.

"We should be going now. It was nice to meet you and your daughter." She said to my parents, and started to gather their things. My parents said their goodbyes, and the Cullen's left. Edward looked like he wanted to say more, but I guessed that someone talked to him through their mind because Edward nodded and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"They seem like a nice family" My father said. I smiled. The Cullen's were kind, and it was good that we could speak peacefully to them. I liked their family, maybe I could become friends with them. They were my age. Technically speaking.

"Maybe you could get to know them better and make friends." My mother said. My parents were always worried that I wasn't getting enough social adjustments that I required. I groaned.

"Yeah, they're really cool." I said. I yawned again. "I'm going to bed."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXx

The next day, I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I quickly showered and got dressed in some jeans and a light blue blouse, something I usually wouldn't wear, but my mom chose it and I couldn't argue against her. I grabbed a granola bar and rushed to my Audi.

When I got to school, I was practically trampled by Mike and his followers. I rolled my eyes. "Hey you want to go to First Beach this Saturday?" Mike asked.

I hesitated, I would have loved to go to the beach, but I would glow, a human might notice. It was way too risky to get caught and have to explain that. Then after I explained, they get murdered because of the Volturi. Yay. Plus I would be stuck with Mike. "No thanks" I said dismissingly. I practically ran to Angela.

"Hey are you going to the beach?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It's really fun" She tempted. I pondered. If Angela was going, at least one of my friends would be going. But that would mean I would be with Mike and Lauren. I shook my head. I had better things to do.

"Oh, well see you in Calculus." She said cheerfully. I grinned back at her, but it probably turned into a grimace considering that it was the most boring class ever. We were at my biology class. I already knew it all and I hated Mr. Banner. As she left, I felt the stares of one of the Cullen's. It was Edward.

"Hi." I said nonchalantly.

"Hello. I don't believe that we met properly." He said in his velvety voice. I looked at him incredulously. ", without my yelling at you. Let's start over." He held out his hand.

"Okay," I said and I took his hand. "Bella Swan. I'm not sure we met, hmm you smell a little funny…are you a vampire?" I grinned at the last comment.

He smiled. "I'm not sure we have been that abysmal." He said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. It was biology, and we had already finished our lab.

"Ah, ever so blunt" He said wistfully. "What's your favorite color?" He wondered.

I laughed. That's what he decided to ask me? "It changes from time to time."

"What's your favorite color _now_?" He said. I sighed.

I thought for a moment. "Bronze" I said while looking at his messy hair. I blushed. "What's yours" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Brown" He said quickly. I looked at him. He was so perfect, like he wasn't real. He was looking straight into my eyes with his.

"Okay, umm how's living with so many people? It must be hard sometimes." I said.

"It's, _busy_. Most of the time they're spending time with their mates." I raised my eyebrows. Surely he had a mate himself, especially at his age. What was his age?

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen." He said.

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "I'm 104"

"I must say, you look stunning for your age" I joked with him.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions" he said. "How old are you?"

"Nope, next one." I said. No way was I going to tell him I was eight years old!

"Why won't you tell me?" He said.

"I don't want to." I replied. Why did I have to ask him his age? Then we wouldn't be having this conversation.

"I told you my age."

"So."

"Come on! It can't be worse than a hundred and four!"

Can too."

"Fine, but you can't hide it forever." He said annoyed.

"I know." I said bluntly. "But I can always try."

He shrugged, clearly displeasured by my lack of information that I was willing to give him. "I get another question though you know."

"Fine. Shoot."

"How much are you vampire?"

I paused. _How should I sum this up? _I thought. "Well as you know I sleep" He laughed. "Hey what's so funny about that?"

"Well it must be awkward to be the only one to get tired in your house." He said. Okay he had me there.

"Anyways, I can eat both human food and blood. I glow in the sun, and as you already know, I have a heartbeat." I caught my breath. "I have to breathe, I have blood in my veins and I'm not as strong as vampires, but almost." I said.

He stared at me speculating. "Sometimes you're going to have to take your shield down so I can hear your thoughts." He said. _No way! I thought_. He laughed, probably because of my expression. "I have another question" I waited. "Why did you flinch when we said Aro's name?" so He had noticed that. I calmed myself; Edward was _good_ I knew that. He wasn't trying to manipulate me.

"He wants me, but he can never have me." I stated. Surely he heard of the Volturi's vast guard of talented vampires? I pursed my lips. He looked at me sympathetically. I looked at him with trust. Why did I feel so trustful? After all, he could end up betraying me. Somehow, I felt assurance in him. I decided to switch the subject.

"Let me ask you a question now." I said, stimulating one in my mind "Tell me about your past life"

"Well I was an only child. My parents were Elisabeth and Edward senior. I don't remember a lot about them" He said sadly. Before I could calm him he continued on. "Carlisle saved me from Spanish influenza."

"Oh" I said stupidly. His story was so sad. I looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Cullen, Swan quiet!" Mr. Banner scolded us we grinned at each other. The rest of the class was boring and I caught myself staring at Edward Cullen.

* * *

Edward POV

I looked back at my family. Rosalie was giving me a death glare, Jasper was worried about Alice, but Alice and Emmett were excited to meet the real Bella.

I was a mixture of all the feelings. I was nervous, excited and skeptic. I felt extremely bad for Jasper right now- he must be having a mental breakdown.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Before we went to Bella's house, we went for a long hunt so we wouldn't be tempted for her parent's blood.

Emmett of course, made a huge show of wrestling a grizzly bear, and his clothes were ruined. I had to laugh when Alice almost killed him. I quickly sedated my thirst with a mountain lion and some elk. I frowned, remembering the revolting taste of the herbivores. They tasted like what humans would think of tofu.

As we left our hunting area, Alice was being, well Alice. She was bouncing up and down, practically dancing around Jasper. Jasper was also happy, feeling Alice's emotions.

I looked into her mind- wondering her excitement. When I did, she was reciting Shakespeare quotes into Arabic. It was total gibberish.

I raised my eyebrow at her, and she shrugged, faltered a bit, and then regained her stiff expression, now repeating a history book about Joan of Arc.

XxXxXx

We got into Carlisle's car and mine, and Rosalie stiffly walked into the front seat of the Volvo. I huffed in annoyance.

_Look I'm doing this for you! If it weren't for the family forcing me to do this, Bella would be dead! Don't push your luck. _ Rosalie thought darkly. I glared at her. Bella was a thousand times better than Rose!

We rounded the corner that lead to Bella's house, and as we parked in front of the address Bella gave us, Esme marveled at the architecture.

_Edward- I smell this odd scent. It smells like freesias. Weird isn't it? Carlisle thought._

I breathed in the surroundings, taking note of the unfamiliar scent.

He was right. I could smell nothing but the smell of the intoxicating flower. The others were starting to detect the strange scent.

They all agree to one thing. This smell was on purpose. Why would Bella need to mask her scent?

Rosalie's thoughts swarmed with hatred and annoyance. Jasper was the same, but his motives were different. He wanted to protect Alice.

Carlisle and Esme knocked on the door, going first. As soon as Bella had opened the heavy oak door, our noses were flooded with the scent of vampire. I was shocked. Bella lived with vampires?

I felt frightened for her. Did she know that if the vampires that she lived with were planning on eating her if they were not vegetarians like us?

"Bella, you live with vampires?" I choked out, afraid that if I spoke clear, I would burst.

She nodded. My suspicions were confirmed. I gaped at her, wide- eyed. My family felt weary about the vampires.

_How many are there? Carlisle thought. _I shrugged.

I watched as two vampires came out of the background, into the foyer. I breathed in thankfulness that they both had golden eyes. Strangely, they both looked similar to Bella, but yet much different. I shook my head. I must be going crazy.

"I'm Marie Swan and this is Joseph Swan" the woman said to us, "We've heard so much about you from our daughter"

We froze. Daughter? How was that possible? No I thought. They must mean adopted daughter. It was like how Esme thought of us as her children. But my eyes didn't deceive me. They both were both mixed into Bella's physical structure.

Rosalie was practically aching for a way to get a child, and the need in her eyes was practically unbearable. I shot her a glance, and she relaxed- slightly.

" You must be Carlisle and Esme. I hear you're a wonderful doctor" Mrs. Swan said.

"The pleasure is ours, sometime you should come to our home, and it's not often that we see another vegetarian family." Esme said kindly.

I wondered how she could be so calm when she just heard that there would be a possibility to conceive. But then I thought of something. If Bella's parents were both vampires, what was Bella?

"When you said "It's not often that you see another vampire family", does that mean you've seen others?" Bella asked, facing Carlisle, looking curious.

He nodded. "There is another permanent coven that lives in Alaska. Have you heard of the Denali Coven?" He said.

"No, but we've never heard of any other vegetarian families other than yours" She said to Carlisle.

At that my patience, once again today wore off.

"Bella, would you mind answering some, questions about yourself?" I asked. She shook her head in response. Before I could ask a question, Alice barrages in.

"What, are you? You aren't vampire, or human." Alice asked. "And you're certainly not a werewolf."

"I'm a half breed. I'm part human, part vampire." She said, as I felt Jasper pick up fear, uncertainty, and rejection.

Rosalie gasped. "Is that possible?" She was hoping for a chance of being a mother.

"Yes. If a human woman and a male vampire conceive, the mother usually dies when the baby rips their way out of the mother's wombs" She flinched. I felt pity on her, it must have hard knowing that she threatened someone she cared about, but it wasn't her fault!

I squeezed her shoulders and at that moment I noticed that my human habit kicked in and all this time I was sitting next to Bella.

She continued. "For the mother to survive she has to be bitten. The baby grows fast. I looked the same way as this when I was seven years old." I was astounded and I stared at her for a while. She was full grown and immortal at age seven?

Rosalie looked like someone shot her down.

"This question is aimed to you and your family. What gifts do you have?" Carlisle asked.

"My mother is a shield to all vampire gifts. My father can see the future. I can do the opposite of both of them. I can absorb vampire's powers and with a touch, I can see a person's past." Bella answered.

I was shocked. I was beginning to recognize a pattern.

"So have you been reading our thoughts?" I asked.

"No. I can choose which power I can use, and I don't like to intrude." She responded. I looked wistfully at her. She was amazing.

"I forgot my human past. Could you see my past?" Alice asked hopefully.

She shook her head. And once again, her strange scent washed over me. "I can only see things that people remembered."

"Like Aro?" Emmett asked.

She flinched, and my family all became curious about her reaction. Esme, being the kind person she was, diverted the attention back onto Bella rather than Aro.

"How old are you?" Esme said.

"I rather not say." I looked at her. What could be the worst I thought? After all we were all old, even Emett.

"What powers have you absorbed so far?" Jasper asked.

"I have absorbed your powers, my parents, Alec's, Jane's, Chelsea's and most of the Volturi guard's, I can control elements, I can create pictures, I can shock people, I can read other's powers, and a couple more that I forgot about" She said.

"You have that many powers? "Jasper asked incredulously.

"Yes" she said. We were speechless. Bella glanced at the clock and yawned.

"You can sleep?" I said chuckling, realizing the inconvenience. She scowled at me, and even when she was mad she looked cute.

"Yes." She said, exasperated.

"We should be going now. It was nice to meet you and your daughter." Esme said to Bella's parents.

I yearned to stay longer, to learn more about Bella, but Carlisle reminded me to leave, so I conceded and left the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, my family just came to their senses about what Bella is, and how potent she was.

In Rosalie's mind, she is thinking why Bella should be murdered. I shuddered at the thought of anyone touching a finger on her.

Alice was just excited that Bella wasn't scared of us, and so was Esme and Carlisle.

_Edward deserves this. He has earned it. _I was touched by his thoughts, but he was wrong. I don't deserve Bella. I am a monster, she on the other hand still has a heart, or at least a working heart.

We got into my Volvo and I raced to school to talk to Bella.

Unfortunately, she was talking to the intolerable Mike Newton. The kid was vulgar, cocky, self- centered and pretty much a mental rapist. Right now he was thinking of Bella, need I say more?

I listened to their conversation.

"-first beach on Saturday?" Mike asked. I willed her to refuse, not only because I was jealous. Jealous. The word made me sick, if I could get sick. But also because of the werewolves that survey the area constantly.

She hesitated, and in that moment I felt nervous.

"No thanks." Bella said. I rejoiced.

_Why do you look so happy? _ Alice thought. I shrugged.

Classes passed slowly. Too slow. It was ironic enough, I could live forever yet each minute felt like a lifetime.

Finally, biology came up and was excited like a child for once.

"Hi." She said. That's all? It was like the meeting with her coven was a century ago. I decided to skip the feeling in my head.

"Hello. I don't believe that we met properly." I said, and when she looked at me strangely, I continued. ", without my yelling at you. Let's start over." I held out my hand for her to shake it.

"Okay, Bella Swan. I'm not sure we met, hmm you smell a little funny…are you a vampire?" She grinned at the last comment.

I smiled. "I'm not sure we have been that abysmal." I said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked. As she looked at our table, clear from the lab we already finished lab we completed with perfection.

"Ah, ever so blunt" I said wistfully. "What's your favorite color?"

She laughed, and it sounded like bells. "It changes from time to time." Did she have to be so cryptic?

"What's your favorite color _now_?"

She looked hesitant, and looked at my head. "Bronze" And blushed for no reason. "What's yours" She asked.

"Brown" I said immediately. I was looking at her brown hair and eyes. Yes I thought. Brown was my favorite color.

"Okay, umm how's living with so many people? It must be hard sometimes." She said to me. I thought for a quick moment and answered her.

"It's, _busy_. Most of the time they're spending time with their mates." I said finally.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen." I said, smirking. _Take that and your cryptic comments!_

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

I laughed at her expression. Her brow were furrowed, like she was concentrating on something important. "I'm 104"

"I must say, you look stunning for your age" She joked, and I scowled at her. How old was she?

"Now it's my turn to ask questions" I said, and when she nodded, gesturing for me to continue I did. "How old are you?"

"Nope, next one." She said. I frowned at her. Why was I always the one to give out information? I looked into her eyes to see how strong she felt about the subject. I was surprised when I looked in the pools of brown. Her eyes showed a mix of frustration and anger.

"Why won't you tell me?" I said, despite what my instincts told me.

"I don't want to." She said, and now her eyes were annoyance and anger.

"I told you my age."

"So."

"Come on! It can't be worse than a hundred and four!"

"Can too."

"Fine, but you can't hide it forever." I said.

"I know. But I can always try." Bella said firmly.

I shrugged, dismissing the nagging feeling that made me feel like she was hiding something. I figured that she would tell me later if she learned to trust me. "I get another question though you know."

"Fine. Shoot."

"How much are you vampire?"

She paused. "Well as you know I sleep" I laughed at the memory of last night. "Hey what's so funny about that?"

"Well it must be awkward to be the only one to get tired in your house." I said. But I realized that I forgot how it felt to sleep, and then felt sorrowful about that.

"Anyways, I can eat both human food and blood. I glow in the sun, and as you already know, I have a heartbeat." She took in a deep breath and continued "I have to breathe, I have blood in my veins and I'm not as strong as vampires, but almost." She said quickly, almost like she was Alice.

I looked into her eyes again. They looked weary. I questioned my eyesight. Why would she look weary? And then I shook the thought away. "Sometimes you're going to have to take your shield down so I can hear your thoughts." I said. When I said that, her expression was priceless. It was a mixture of horror and shock. I laughed. "I have another question" I said. "Why did you flinch when we said Aro's name?" Her face fell. I immediately felt bad for imposing such a question on her.

"He wants me, but he can never have me." She said. I realized what she was hinting at and realization hit me like a brick. Aro was hunting for her power. I immediately understood her dilemma. Aro would be unstoppable. I wondered how she was still alive.

"Let me ask you a question now." She said, pausing. "Tell me about your past life"

"Well I was an only child. My parents were Elisabeth and Edward senior. I don't remember a lot about them" I said. She looked at my sympathetically and I continued on. "Carlisle saved me from Spanish influenza."

"Oh" She said. I smiled lightly at her.

"Cullen, Swan quiet!" Mr. Banner scolded us we grinned at each other. The rest of the class I was thinking about Bella Swan, who remained a mystery.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	5. Port Angeles

**A/N Thank you for supporting me!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Bella PoV**

In the next few days, I grew more acquainted with the Cullen's, with the exception of Rosalie. Yesterday I went on a horror trip to the mall with Alice. I was thankful that the mall actually closed, otherwise I would be there until we had to get ready to school. Alice insisted to buy everything, and I mean everything (over ten pairs of shoes, and twenty bags of clothes). All I can say is that it's a god thing that we're vampires (or half vampires) and we had the strength to carry all the weight of the bags. Alice and I mutually and not verbally decided that we were officially best friends and sisters.

Jasper and I had "bonded" with a good game of chess. When I had challenged him after finding out he was the best, I was sure that I was going to win, but to make it fair, I refrained from using my powers. We spent over two hours, and I gained two of his pawns, and he had three of mine. Impatient as ever, Emmett yelled at us to stop, even though that meant e would lose his bet against Alice. Jasper and I called it a draw, and I was determined to beat him at least once. Even though Jasper was still slightly hostile (because he was protecting Alice) he had definitely lightened up about me being in his family.

Emmett and I had repetitively played video games. I had never won a single game, but neither did he. Somehow, whenever I was in the lead, Emmett would "accidentally" crush his controller, making me growl in frustration, and everyone to laugh at us.

Esme and I had painted together, and we were now focused on creating a portrait of the Olympic Coven. Even Rosalie, who hated my guts, admitted it looked nice.

Carlisle hadn't exactly had a hobby with me, but he created many tests for me, observing my human and vampire characteristics. I actually enjoyed it, since Carlisle and I could talk forever about the world. Carlisle was the only one who knew my real age, and he had promised me he would avoid thinking it.

Edward was interesting. I had found out that we had many things in common, including our love of music. We could have spent hours on his piano bench, playing duets of varieties of songs. I think I was slowly falling for him.

Each day, Edward Alice, and Jasper would pick me up to go to school with them in Edward's Volvo. This was my basic routine. Wake up, go to school, go to the Cullen's and then go to sleep.

It was a cold December day (I have been in Forks for over a month) and all the talk was about the winter dance that was apparently traditional. My parents made me promise to go, since they were worried about me and my anti- socialness to humans. I had complied, and was hoping that I would get the guts to ask Edward. I was surprised with the appearance of Mike Newton in front of me. Edward was beside me, and looked tense.

"Hi Bella" Mike said. In peripheral vision, I thought I saw Edward snarl, but I couldn't be sure.

"Hi Mike." I said coldly. "What do you want?" Mike blinked a few times, probably surprised at my monotone voice.

"There's a winter dance coming up, and I was wondering well," Mike said, barely annunciating his words. I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Just spit it out Mike" I said rudely, annoyed by his presence.

"?" He said, extremely fast. Even though I could hear it, the average human wouldn't so I asked him to repeat it, more slowly. "Do you want to be my date for the dance?" He asked.

"Didn't Jessica ask you already?" I asked him, hoping that I could possibly weasel out of my dilemma.

"Yeah. I told her I would have to think about it. I was hoping that you would come to the dance with me." He said.

"Mike." I said more gently than I meant. "I think you should tell her yes." I told him. I heard Edward exhale, and I gazed back at him.

"Okay." Mike said dejected. And walked away in Jessica's direction to tell her that he wanted to go to the dance with her. I could feel across the courtyard her excitement and happiness about a trivial high school drama getting resolved.

I turned to Edward.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked him.

He looked surprised, but without any hesitation at all, replied, "I would love to." My heart leapt and I smiled at him, and he returned it, giving me his signature crooked smile. If it was possible, my already impossible fast heart beat faster so that I thought I would explode.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Dazzle people." I answered him as if it was obvious (which it was).

"Do I dazzle you?" He asked me.

"Frequently." I told him, and I didn't miss the faint smile on his lips.

With perfect timing, the bell rang, and we headed to lunch. Before we got to the cafeteria, Eric Yorkie, another one of my persistent followers (but not as persistent as Mike) showed up in front of me and Edward in the doorway. The look on his face (and his thoughts) made Edward growl, and I couldn't help smirk when he did so. Before he could say a word, Edward faced me, and loudly said, "Bella do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Not knowing how to reply, I said "Yes", and faced Eric. "Were you going to talk to me?" I asked.

"Just to say hi. So, Hi." He said, and he was obviously disappointed with the turn of events.

I wondered if this entire day was planned when Alice whisked him away and started going on about dresses. I must have had extreme displeasure to my face when she talked to me about fashion since she told me to "Lighten up." I answered with my most dangerous glare. She hardly flinched. In hopes of dodging her wrath (and shopping trip) I raced to Jessica, who was talking about a shopping trip with Angela, and practically invited myself with them. I smiled cunningly to Alice when he held a face of horror, masked on her.

"Bella!" She said angrily.

"Alice!" I mimicked her. I saw Jasper whisper to Emmett about something.

"Why can't you come shopping for your dress with me?" She whined.

I smiled sadly to her and replied; "Alice, I would prefer to buy a dress that takes less than eight hours to buy." I said. "You could always come with us to Port Angeles." The look on her face worsened at the thought.

"What if I _buy_ a couple dresses to try on at our house and you could try one on and pick?" She asked me, and I pondered.

"I practically invited myself to Jess's trip. I can't tell her I can't go." I told her. Her eyes glazed over and she grinned.

"You could go with them, tell them that you didn't find a dress there, and come back to our house, and in that time, I'll be done shopping for you." She said.

"Fine." I said, knowing that I couldn't possibly disagree to her plan.

"Thank you Bella! You won't regret this!" Alice said, kissing me on the cheek, and skipping off while dragging Jasper by his hand.

By the time that we were done our dispute, lunch was already done, and me and Edward walked to biology. Mr. Banner, like usual, was dull and boring, but nothing could ruin my good day, especially an average human.

XxXxXxXxX

The next day (Wednesday), was the set date on our trip to Port Angeles, and even though I was sad that I would be away from Edward, I tried my very best not to show that. After school, Jess pick up Angela and I in her car, and we set off to the "city". The selection was so small, that I understood why Alice was mollified by the idea on buying a dress here instead of Seattle. I tried on a couple of dresses, and we talked a little about our dates. (Jessica was prodding Angela to tell her what her "type" was if it was not Eric.)

I quickly diverged the conversation in a different direction by interrupting her and telling her that I thought I was going to wait and get a dress in Seattle. Angela smiled to me and thanks and I just nodded in recognition. I think that I must have had a bored expression since I was just critiquing their dresses right now, and Angela told me that I didn't have to stay here, politely, and not demandingly. I took her offer quickly, and asked her the directions to a bookstore nearby.

As I passed through the streets at a human pace (as there were humans still out in the night) I finally reached where I was going, a little, rundown shack, filled with ancient books. The lady at the front desk watched me as I gazed though the rows of books in her shop. I soon realized that these books were not the type that I would usually read, and left. As I walked down the alleys, I could feel the presence of others.

I borrowed Edward's gift, and was repulsed by their thoughts. Before I knew it, I was cornered, and I was about to use Jane's gift on them until I heard the screeching of tires on the pavement. I have never been more happy to see Edward's Volvo in my life.

"Get in!" his voice commanded. And I did as he said. We drove in silence, and I could tell he was furious by instinct, his stance, and the fact that he gripped the steering wheel in a way that it surprised it was still intact.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, worried. He shook his head. "What should I do?"

"Distract me."

"I'm going to kill Mike?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because he's always following me around and it's annoying!" I told him. A faint smile played on his lips. "Oh no! Jess and Angela are going to be worried!" I told him. He drove expertly to the sidewalk where they were both at.

"Get them before someone else does." He said. I leapt out of the car.

"Jess! Angela!" I yelled at them.

"Oh my god! We were so worried!" Angela told me.

"Where were you?" Jessica said accusingly, almost rudely, glancing towards Edward.

"I got lost, and then Edward found me." I half- explained. Edward walked next to me and Jessica just stared back and forth between us.

"Can I join you?" He asked them.

"Su-re." Jessica said.

"Um Bella, we already ate when you were gone. " Angela said. "Sorry" She added.

"It's fine." I reassured her.

"I would still like you to eat" Edward said and I rolled my eyes. "Can I drive her home?" He asked them both, as if asking for their permission. Jessica looked right at me, as if asking if I wanted to be alone with him (which of course I did) so I winked at her.

"Okay. " Angela said, while pulling Jess to the car. When they were gone I face Edward.

"I really don't want to eat." I said. (I hated _most_ human food)

"You need to get some food in you." He said, and started making his way to the restaurant.

"I never said I wasn't _hungry_ per say, do you want to go hunting?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said easily, and smiled at me. And he ushered me to his car, and opened the passenger seat door for me.

* * *

**Edward's POV: ****AN I know that in this chap. Bella was more "weak" But EDWARD IS PROTECTIVE! (one of his flaws) (but don't worry Bella is going to be mad later because of his protectiveness."**

As days past, my family grew much more acquainted with Bella, and even though our knowledge grew about her and her kind was, I still found her more interesting and mysterious than any other girl I had come across (and it wasn't just solely her shield). Each day, after school, she would go home with us, and hang out at our house.

Bella had bonded with everyone and even Rosalie had a brief conversation about cars with her (even though it was mostly because the entire family prodded her to do so). Emmett and Jasper were especially surprised at her skills in both video games and chess. When I watched Bella play, I wondered what it would be like if I played against her with her mind shield.

I found it humorous when Alice played "Bella Barbie" with her, and I was surprised (and I knew now that I should never bet against Alice) that they soon became best friends, because they were like Ying and Yang. Alice was peppy, bubbly and always excited, while Bella was calm, collected and she was more of a listener.

I knew that Carlisle was testing on her, but whenever he was done, his mind was blocked, and it wasn't until later that Bella unblocked it, and then his thoughts had nothing to do with his observations of her. I yearned to find out more, and more about her with each new day, and we seemed to have a never ending twenty questions going on. On the times she would spend time with me (which were my favorite times of the day) we would spend hours talking about music, or actually creating music. She always surprised me, and when I learned she played the piano, and she demonstrated with Claire De Lune, I found out that she played even better than me with my 104 years of practicing and playing.

Bella had been here for over a month, and she had no idea how she affected our family, and especially me. Esme and Alice had noticed my different behavior:

*Flashback/ Two days ago/*

"My vision is coming true!" Alice said to Esme, and had purposely raised her voice so I could hear her. They both glanced at me and smiled.

_Oh Edward looks so happy!~ Esme_

_You know, you really should never bet against me. ~ Alice_

*Flashback over*

Today, I picked up Bella with Alice and Jasper in my Volvo. I noticed how Alic and Jasper opted for the back seats, leaving Bella to have the passanger seat. As we got out of the car in the school parking lot, Mike Newton arrived, right in front of Bella. He was thinking foul thoughts.

"Hi Bella" Mike said. If possible, his thoughts worsened, and I snarled furiously.

"Hi Mike." She said coldly. "What do you want?" I was happy at her indifference to Mike, and I glared at Newton.

"There's a winter dance coming up, and I was wondering well," Mike said, barely annunciating his words. Bella rolled her eyes to me and I smiled back to her, happy that she felt annoyed that Mike was talking to her also.

"Just spit it out Mike." She said harshly.

"?" He said, extremely fast.

"What?"

"Do you want to be my date for the dance?" He asked.

"Didn't Jessica ask you already?" She asked, avoiding his question .

"Yeah. I told her I would have to think about it. I was hoping that you would come to the dance with me." He said.

"Mike." She said gently, as if she didn't mean to say the cold words before. I wasn't sure how she answer. "I think you should tell her yes." She told him. I exhaled in relief. She wouldn't go with the despicable Mike Newton to the winter dance.

"Okay." Mike said dejected. And walked away in Jessica's direction to tell her that he wanted to go to the dance with her. I smirked at his actions, they were so- obvious. Jessica's awful attitude was more relaxed not, and my mood was significantly better now that her thought's weren't screaming in my ears.

Bell turned to me.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" She asked me. My dead heart skipped a beat and I was suddenly extremely excited.

_Answer her you dunce! _Alice's thoughts screamed in my head.

"I would love to." I replied and meant it with all my heart. She smiled and I was captivated in her warm trance. I smiled back and she frowned slightly. I wondered what could possible wrong.

"Why do you always do that?" Bella asked me. I was confused at her question. What was I doing wrong?

"What?" I asked, curious of her answer.

"Dazzle people." She said.

"Do I dazzle you?" I asked her.

"Frequently." She answered and I smiled at her.

With perfect timing, the bell rang, and we headed to lunch. Before we got to the cafeteria, Eric Yorkie, another one of my rivals for Bella's love, showed up in front of us in the doorway.

_Bella would look great as my date for the dance, plus Mike would_ be so jealous! He thought excitedly. I growled quietly so only Bella could hear it.

Before he could say a word, I faced Bella, and loudly said, "Bella do you want to go to the dance with me?" And I smirked at the appalled faces of my family and the school's population.

She looked surprised, but didn't fail to reply "Yes", and faced Eric. "Were you going to talk to me?"

"Just to say hi. So, Hi." He said, and he was obviously disappointed with the turn of events. I couldn't help but grin.

All of a sudden, Alice flitted over, with a huge smile on her face.

_Oh Edward! She going to be beautiful! I told you that you wouldn't be able to resist her! _ She thought. And I agreed with her. I would never be able to resist Bella.

She started going on about dresses, and I couldn't help notice the extreme look of discontentment on her face when Alice had started planning an extravagant shopping trip for her and Bella to go on to get a dress for the dance. "Lighten Up!" Alice said cheerfully, and Bella scowled more. I smiled at the look on her face, she was adorable when she was mad.

_Whoa Eddie! I have never seen you smile as much as you had today! _Emmett thought, and I immediately frowned, causing him to laugh. I focused my attention on Bella, who was running at just barely a human speed towards Jessica. I noticed with her thoughts that she had an extreme hatred against Bella, mainly because of envy. Alice eyes glazed over, and the tiny vampire never looked more murderous. I didn't know why she was angry until I saw Bella asking to join their shopping expedition.

"Bella!" Alice said angrily.

"Alice!" Bella mimicked her. I was suddenly interested in what Jasper and Emmett were doing; betting, like usual. I picked up their whispers through their thoughts;

_"I bet you Alice wins this one." Jasper whispered._

_"Nah. Bella has this down, after all she has all those powers!"_

_"How about this, if Alice wins, you have eat a whole tray of cafeteria food."_

_"And if Bella wins, you have to too." _

I rolled my eyes at them.

"What if I _buy_ a couple dresses to try on at our house and you could try one on and pick?" I heard Alice ask Bella, and Bella paused.

"I practically invited myself to Jess's trip. I can't tell her I can't go." She said, and I watched Alice's vision.

It was Bella and me, at the dance. Bella was wearing a magnificent dark blue dress, and we were dancing to a song that I didn't recognize, which was uncommon.

"You could go with them, tell them that you didn't find a dress there, and come back to our house, and in that time, I'll be done shopping for you." Alice said, recovering from her gift.

"Fine." Bella said.

"Thank you Bella! You won't regret this!" Alice said, kissing her on the cheek, and skipping off while dragging Jasper by his hand.

Me and Bella walked to biology and I didn't listen to Mr. Banner's lecture at all. I was mesmerized by Bella Swan.

XxXxXxXxX

On Wednesday, I knew that Bella was going to Port Angeles. Even though I wasn't invited (obviously) I already decided I would follow them to keep Bella safe (I was nervous despite her powers). Alice's foresight had led her to warn me of some sort of danger.

When they made their way to Jessica Stanley's car, I got the sound of their "voices", and found the address of the store they were looking at. I drove there, and parked a block away, conspicuously hidden so I could read Jessica's and Angela's thoughts. I had spent less than two seconds sitting there before I learned to listen in Angela's mind if I didn't want to hear hateful remarks about Bella. It wasn't until I heard Angela leave the small Italian restaurant, that I realized that Bella wasn't with them.

I tried to read the thoughts of the hundreds of people in my radar, searching for a familiar face of Bella. I spent what seemed like an eternity of panic until I found her. And I realized the "danger" that Alice talked about was much worse than I thought. The man's thoughts were of Bella, and the thoughts mirrored the hundreds of people I killed during my "rebellion". I drove in the direction of the Alley, and just in time, skidded towards the circle of people.

"Get in!" I commanded. It took all my strength not to show my monstrous side. She leapt inside the passenger seat, and buckled her seatbelt, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, and I couldn't help but feel irony. Here, I had just rescued her from the men (even though she could do it alone, I was worried) and she was asking if _I _was okay. I shook my head.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Distract me."

"I'm going to kill Mike?" She said, but the way she said it made it sound like a question.

"Why?"

"Because he's always following me around and it's annoying!" She told me. I smiled at her response. How did she always seem to say everything right? "Oh no! Jess and Angela are going to be worried!" She said. Trust Bella to be worried about her friends. Even so, I found Jessica's mind, and followed it to its source.

"Get them before someone else does." I said. She leapt out of the car.

"Jess! Angela!" She yelled at them.

"Oh my god! We were so worried!" Angela told her.

"Where were you?" Jessica said accusingly, almost rudely, glancing towards me.

_No way! Edward freaking Cullen! I heard the rumors that they were dating but no way did I believe it! Oh please say they kissed, and tell me every minute! _Jessica thought.

"I got lost, and then Edward found me." She half- explained to Jessica.

"Can I join you?" I asked them, mainly faced in Angela's direction. I could care less about Jessica.

"Su-re." Jessica said.

"Um Bella, we already ate when you were gone. " Angela said. "Sorry" She added.

"It's fine." Bella said, and I jumped at the chance of being alone with her.

"I would still like you to eat" I said. "Can I drive her home?" I asked them.

"Okay. " Angela said, while pulling Jess to the car. When they were gone Bella faced me.

"I really don't want to eat." She said.

"You need to get some food in you." I said, and started making my way to the restaurant. I knew it was rude, but if you were demonstrating signs of shock like these, she should have sugar in her bloodstream.

"I never said I wasn't _hungry_ per say, do you want to go hunting?" She asked, and as I recalled our talk weeks before, I remembered that she had to hunt also.

"Sure." I agreed, and opened the door of my car for her to get in.

* * *

**I got a review that said she/ he disliked the multiple POVs, so I have made a decision: There will be two POVs per chapter, but it won't be only Bella's and Edward's, some will be Rose, Alice's, etc.**

* * *

**VOTE FOR WHO'S POVs WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

** The title will be called: Lion and the Lamb**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	6. The Lion and the Lamb

**A/N: Hey y'all, hope you like this chap. REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We drove to the direction of his house, but instead of taking the hairpin turn up the road to Edward's house, we continued along the road and stopped when the road did. There was a path, leading though the main part of the forest, but to stay conspicuous, we disobeyed the rule of staying on the trails, and ignored them. We ran, at my speed, and I followed Edward. "I know a great place to hunt." He had reminded me, almost forcing me to go along with him. Me being, stubborn, had let him into my mind to give him "a piece of my mind." I thought I was convincing, but was just as stubborn (if not more) and argued relentlessly. Then of course, we realized the inanity of the conversation, and I agreed to his wishes (trying to be the "better" person).

Hunting on the Olympic Peninsula, compared to my other hunting areas, proved quite fruitful and I had soon grown used to the heavy winds from the seashore. The hunting techniques that I used (not that I needed any) were much different than anything I had used or demonstrated in Boston, our last home.

As I ran along Edward, I soon caught the scent of two deer. Herbivores. I wasn't as picky as most vampires, as the fragrance of blood didn't appeal to me as much since I was human, but I still found distaste in real "vegetarians". I followed their scent, and soon was poised at a position where I had a clear sight of one of their throats. I glanced beside me, and saw that Edward was placed in the same way I was. I motioned to the smaller one, signifying he could have the largest one. I leapt with grace, and bit into the neck, drinking the sweet blood. One mountain lion and an elk later, we had stopped hunting, and were walking at a human pace.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have taken care of them." I told Edward. We stopped walking, and now we were facing each other.

"I know." He said, and he paused. "I just kept thinking, _not her._" I smiled at his words, and somehow the way his velvet voice whispered the syllables made me melt like butter.

"I love you." I told him. And I meant it. Ever since I had met him, my life was centered around Edward. Now every day, I didn't wake up for myself. It was as if I woke up to be with Edward. I heard his breathing stop, and so did mine as I watched his hands reach from my waist, pulling me towards him. I took a step closer and placed my hands around his neck and stood on my tiptoes. Our lips met, and even though his lips were cold, they felt like fire erupted between us. I felt a shock, the same one that I felt the first time we met. As the shock coursed through our entire bodies, we stayed in the same position, savoring the moment and enjoying the intensity of our movements.

"As I you." Edward whispered back to me as we parted, and I saw a faint smile on his lips. "I know a place that we can go- It can be ours." He said softly, his voice mirroring the silkiness of the softest of silk.

"Okay." I said, but instead of me running with him, he picked me up in bridal style, and ignored my pleas for being let down. "Let go of me!" I had told him.

"Never." He said, profoundly, and I didn't whisper another word.

He raced through the forest zigzagging thought the pine woods, and up and down slopes. I tried to take in the route and direction we were going, but I was much to mesmerized by Edward's face- The way that his eyes sparkled, and his messy bronze hair shined in the dim light of the forest was amazing, and surreal. He finally slowed down, and I could see the dim light in the distance. I had realized that we had been hunting all night, and that I wasn't even tired.

"Edward, my parents-" I said, but he cut me off.

"Will be getting a phone call from Alice." He said, ceasing my worries. "Can you see the light yet?" He asked, obviously doubting my senses.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh course I do!" I exclaimed stubbornly. He chuckled, and I curled my lip into a pout.

"I'll race you." He said mischievously. I glared at him. He was a much faster runner than me, being a full vampire and the fastest of the Cullen's. Edward sped off, racing towards the light. I huffed, but instead of running, I teleported to the other side, beating him by nanoseconds. I could barely hear Edward whisper "cheater", but I did, and I replied by snorting.

I turned around, and what I saw was breathtaking. The light had turned out to be a meadow. The clearing was flawless. The lengthy grass and the overgrown wild flowers were scattered in the clearing, and the scent lavender was in the air. The sun was rising, and the light rays peeked through the holes in the fluffy clouds. I gasped. I couldn't believe that Edward would actually wish to share this place with me. I doubted that he showed it to any of his other siblings.

As if he _could_ read my mind, he said, "I go to this place when I need to think. I'm the only one who knows about it. And now you do too." Edward said romantically. As cheesy as it was, I smiled broadly and brought him into another kiss.

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Is that what we are now?" He asked rhetorically and cockily.

"Are you my boyfriend or not?" I asked him. I would have used the words destiny, fate, of happiness, but those words sounded corny.

"I suppose that's the right human term, but because we are vampires, I would consider the love we share between us more strong, so I would say yes, but the lust I feel towards you will never compare to a petty teenage relationship." He said. The words he said made my heart flutter, and I shut my eyes. We laid down, and I set my head down on his chest. Edward curled his hand around me. We were there for what seemed like forever, but suddenly he sat up, and I did also.

"Tell me something about you that no one else knows." I told him.

"Ummm, I think I had a sister back when I was human." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked. And he nodded.

"Now, if we are a couple, you should at least tell me your age." He informed me, and I widened my eyes in horror. "Please?" He said, and dazzled me with his eyes. I was dazed for a moment, and because I couldn't think right, I just nodded. Edward smiled in success.

I hesitated before telling him. "I'm-" I stopped.

"It won't matter to me. I promise." He told me.

"Fine." I told him. "I'm eight." I whispered, and if he wasn't a vampire, then he wouldn't have heard the secret. His eyes shot open, and his mouth formed an "O" shape.

"You're eight?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes." I answered in confirmation. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that since I mature faster, mentally and physically, I have the thoughts of someone much older, and I know that I love you, and my love will exceed anything you will ever know." I told Edward.

"I love you too. Did you think a little factor like age was going to change that? I'm one hundred and four. And I am bothered by the fact that you believe that your love is stronger than mine." He exclaimed. I decided it would be smarter not to argue the fierceness of our love, but I laughed at the ridiculousness of our age difference. He was old enough to be my great, great, great grandfather, but yet he was my boyfriend, and we were both immortal at age seventeen.

I let my spine give out, causing me to fall back down, and he did also. I looked up to the sky, and found that the sun was now completely out, as the clouds no longer hid the golden rays. I was shocked at what I saw when I looked at Edward.

He was beautiful, and the way the sun shone on him made him look like a thousand diamonds were embedded in his skin. I had seen my parents in the sun before, but never had I seen Edward, and I regretted that I had not, since he looked even more perfect now than before in that was even possible.

"You're beautiful." He told me. I noticed the faint glow of my skin entwined with his shimmering skin.

"Not as much as you." I told him, watching his golden, eyes sparkle along with his skin, but not for the same reasons.

We sat there in comfortable silence.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." Edward whispered, not particularly to me, but I could tell he was speaking of me.

"I suppose I'm the lamb?" I said wryly.

"You're a lamb in my eyes." He replied.

"What a stupid lamb." I said.

"What a dumb, masochistic lion." He said.

"You're not masochistic. You aren't conflicting me any pain." I told him.

"Yet." He said darkly, and I was puzzled the rest of the time in the meadow what he could mean by that, since I had the whole Volturi chasing me.

* * *

**Jasper's POV (I decided to do Jazz's, but if you want Edward's POV, review and if I get at least two requests of Edwards POV, I will write Eddie's, and writing it won't hold me up.)**

I was sitting on Esme's couch with Alice, curled up with her, trying my best to calm her. For some reason, she was more excited than she has been for a very long time.

The past month with Bella was more- at ease. Edward's emotions were definitely lighter than they have in forever, and I, along with Esme and Alice, were certain that they were meant to be. I originally was skeptic of Edward actually falling in love (his emotions were always so, dull and numb). But whenever they were together, they both felt lust, and even though Edward repetitively denied the fact that he was in love, but we could all see through his transparent mask.

With Bella in our lives, everyone was less tense, not including Rosalie, which made my life more comfortable.

I woke up from my slight daze with my bubbly wife bouncing around the room, flitting around Esme's furniture.

"Jasper! Bella and Edward are going to _finally _get together!" Alice exclaimed, startling everyone in the entire house. "Edward's going to take her to his meadow and they'll say I love you!" She said so quickly that I was surprised that even I, a vampire, could comprehend what she had said.

"I thought you couldn't see Bella." I said. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme started gathering in the living room, even though they could have heard her from upstairs.

"I know, but I can see _Edward _and I have been practicing, and it's become easier!" She said happily.

Esme, who was equally excited about the outcome of events had started talking gibberish to Alice, and they went off to look at some wedding designer books. I had to leave the room because their excitement levels were so strong that I wanted to jump up and down like my wife. Since I couldn't stay in the house, I decided to go hunting, and now I knew to avoid Bella and Edward. I was ashamed of myself for not adapting as well as I should have. Even though I _was_ the newest to the diet we all now shared, that was no excuse to murder an innocent human.

I had soon caught as many animals that I could to help sedate my hunger. I had to be more careful now since Bella had blood coursing through her.

When I had finally gotten home, it was midnight, and I wished for Alice, even though she was still planning Bella's and Edward's wedding.

"Should the main color be blue-" Alice asked Esme, but I cut her off.

"Isn't a bit too early to plan their wedding?" I asked her playfully.

"Nothing's too early to a psychic!" She said cheerfully, and I couldn't possibly disagree with that. After all, without her precognition, I would probably be against the animal lifestyle, and I would be a monster.

"Don't you think that Bella is going to be against this? She wouldn't even shop with you for a dress!" I told her.

"Why does Bella need a dress?" Esme asked, curious.

"Of, Bella asked Edward to the girls' choice dance!" Alice answered for me. Esme squealed in excitement. "But to answer your question," Alice answered, "I'm going to make go along with our wedding. If I let them do it alone, then they'll probably end up going to Vegas!" She said in a horrified expression. I laughed at the actuality of her statement. Even though Edward would prefer a classic wedding with a white dress, Bella wouldn't and Edward would do anything for her.

I had finally dragged Alice to our room, and I turned off the lights. "Goodnight." I told Esme.

* * *

**Edward's POV (A/N SURPRISE! I was feeling generous, so I think I will do Eddie's POV! (REVIEW if you like my story)**

I drove in the direction of the forest, but for once, I didn't bother looking at the road, and I focused my attention on Bella. She was beautiful, as always, but somehow the moonlight that shone on her face broadcasted her pale skin and brown eyes. I knew I would be going to hell, but at least I have gotten to see an angel before I leave to see Hades. When we passed the road that led to our house, I had continued down the twisted road until I found the path (which we had ignored). I started leading her to the place where there is great wildlife, but she was being tenacious.

"I know a great place to hunt." I reassured her.

_I'm sure you do, but let me go home! … Please?_ She thought to me. I shook my head. We had argued for a bit, but she finally agreed to come with me, and she huffed.

Hunting on the Olympic Peninsula, compared to my other hunting areas, proved quite fruitful and I had soon grown used to the heavy winds from the seashore. The hunting techniques that I used (not that I needed any) were much different than anything I had used or demonstrated in Boston, our last home.

We ran side by side, and I couldn't help but watched her graceful movements as she practically danced through the forest. She stopped for a moment, and I did also, noticing the scent of two deer farther north. I watched her position herself in a way that it would be the easiest kill possible. I realized that I was just standing there, engulfed by Bella. To not look like a complete idiot, I crouched, aiming for the larger one. As if she read my mind (which I was still nervous that she did) she motioned to the smaller one, saying in a nonverbal communication that she wanted the smaller deer. Bella leapt first, and I was mesmerized by her beauty and physique as she landed, drinking the blood. Before the largest one could get away, I did the same, enjoying the meal. After we had caught enough prey to satisfy both our needs, we stopped, and walked at a slow rate of a human [pace].

She turned to look at me, and now we had stopped walking. "You didn't have to do that. I could have taken care of them." She thanked me, and I shivered at the idea. I was fully aware that she was more capable than me to handle situations like these, but I was to scared to risk it.

"I know." I informed her, and I paused.. "I just kept thinking, _not her._" I told her truthfully.

"I love you." She said, and my dead heart dropped. I had imagined her saying those words in my nonexistent dreams, but never had I imagined she would say them to me. It was as if my whole world stopped when Bella had said that. I had a hard time breathing, so I stopped taking in her sweet scent. I reached for her waist and pulled her thin body into mine. As she placed her hands around my neck and stood on my tiptoes, I closed my eyes when our lips met, and the heated flame between us grew stronger and shocked me. This time it was a shock of desire, and my grasp on her hips was more secure. Our movements were synchronized, and our hunger for each other grew stronger.

"As I you." I whispered back to me as we parted, and I smiled slightly. "I know a place that we can go- It can be ours." I said softly, and I watched her take a strand of my hair in her fingers.

"Okay." She said. To save time (and my sanity) I picked her up in bridal style, ignoring her inane and relentless pleas for being let down.

"Let go of me!" She squealed, but she knew that her wish would remain fruitless.

"Never." I said, choosing to take her words differently than how she meant them.

I raced through the forest zigzagging thought the pine woods, and up and down slopes. I finally slowed down when I saw the familiar tree that lead to the meadow.

"Edward, my parents-" Bella started saying, but I had cut her off before she worried any more.

"Will be getting a phone call from Alice." I said, trying to calm her down. "Can you see the light yet?" I asked, motioning to the light up ahead; I wanted to test her abilities and senses.

She rolled her eyes, telling me that she saw it, but even so, she answered verbally also. "Oh course I do!" She exclaimed stubbornly. I chuckled at her reaction, and Bella curled her lip into a pout. She looked adorable when she was like that.

"I'll race you." I told her, trying to lighten up the mood. She glared at me, and instead of letting the friendly scowl sin in, I started the race by running to the light. I knew I was faster than her, but she had not declined the competition. I smiled at her when she had teleported to the other side, beating me by nanoseconds.

"Cheater." I mumbled, to quietly for her to hear, but she did, and acknowledged it by snorting.

We turned around to face my meadow- our meadow, and even though the scenery was beautiful, it would never compare to her beauty. Her hair was windswept, and her eyes were sparkling pools of brown.

"I go to this place when I need to think. I'm the only one who knows about it. And now you do too." I informed her, and she smiled, and we kissed a passionate, but short kiss.

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked me softly.

"Is that what we are now?" I asked rhetorically.

"Are you my boyfriend or not?" She asked me, and I snorted at her forwardness.

"I suppose that's the right human term, but because we are vampires, I would consider the love we share between us stronger, so I would say yes, but the lust I feel towards you will never compare to a petty teenage relationship." I said. We laid down, and she rest her head on my chest and I wrapped both of my arms around her agile and lean frame. I heard something in the distance, and I sat up, startling Bella.

"Tell me something about you that no one else knows." She told me.

"Ummm, I think I had a sister back when I was human." I said, forming the answer into a question- like phrase.

"Really?" Bella asked me, and I nodded to answer her. I realized that I was answering her questions, so I decided that I should have her answer some of mine. I took my approach to her age as tactfully as possible, and hopefully I could "dazzle" the answer from her.

"Now, if we are a couple, you should at least tell me your age." I told her, forming a trap where she couldn't get out of. She widened her eyes, and I could see panic in them. "Please?" I asked her, and I wondered how hard it could possibly be- I wouldn't care what age she was. I tried out the dazzling, and stare into her eyes with all the lust I was feeling. I grinned when she nodded, dazed.

She hesitated, but then answered. "I'm-" She stopped.

"It won't matter to me. I promise." I told her, meaning every word I said. She could be a million years old and I wouldn't have cared.

"Fine." She said, and paused for a second. "I'm eight." Bella whispered. My eyes shot open, and my mouth formed an "O" shape.

"You're eight?" I asked her.

"Yes." She answered in confirmation. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that since I mature faster, mentally and physically, I have the thoughts of someone much older, and I know that I love you, and my love will exceed anything you will ever know." She told me, and I immediately felt bad that I made her think I didn't want her. The words _my love will exceed anything you will ever know._ Rung in my head. They were preposterous. I loved her far more than she I, because anything more than my emotions to her would be unheard of.

"I love you too. Did you think a little factor like age was going to change that? I'm one hundred and four. And I am bothered by the fact that you believe that your love is stronger than mine." I told her.

We fell back down, and as the sun came out, I was astonished by her beauty. She was glowing. Her hair was a tangled mess, but the was it was spread under her body, She was flawless. Bella never looked like a typical, blonde hair blue eyed model, but she had perfection in every feature.

"You're beautiful." I told her, and a faint blush crept onto her cheeks. The light flush against her pale skin was stunning- I couldn't believe that she was mine.

"Not as much as you." She said, looking into my eyes, and I couldn't help notice the brown pools full of lust.

We sat there in comfortable silence.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." I whispered.

"I suppose I'm the lamb?" She said wryly.

"You're a lamb in my eyes." I replied.

"What a stupid lamb." She said.

"What a dumb, masochistic lion." I said.

"You're not masochistic. You aren't conflicting me any pain." She told me, and even though I wasn't causing her physical pain, someday, she will realize what a true monster I am, and want more out of her life.

"Yet." I said to her, and we stayed in peace for the rest of our time in the meadow.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for supporting me!**

* * *

**REVIEW**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	7. Envy and Mystery

**A/N:**** Hi! I'm sorry for the delay! I decided to save time that for this chapter I wanted to do just Edward's POV. Sorry Bella lovers!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Edward's POV

Leaving the meadow, I insisted that I carried her to my car, and I believe the only reason I persuaded her to let me was because of her exhaustion. She had slept in the meadow, but she was still tired. I placed her in the passenger seat, and since she was awake enough to squirm, Bella buckled herself, and smiled at me when I kissed her forehead. Bella's hair was messy from our outing, but it looked so beautiful on her that I wouldn't mind if she wore it like this every day.

I could still not ascertain that she was mine. She could have anyone. Absolutely anyone, in the entire world, but she was sleeping in my car, fatigued by us sharing the feelings that we kept inside of us. The list of her admires could have gone on forever. Mike and other humans in Forks high school were just few on that list.

We drove to my house, to break the news to my family, and on the way, I drove with one hand, with my right on top of Bella's. It was a relatively short drive, but she fell asleep from exhaustion, and I was surprise that she lasted this long without sleep. I decided to drive slowly on purpose (an unbearable sixty miles an hour) so she could have a longer sleep than a couple of minutes that we would reach my house when I was speeding erratically. It too a little over a half an hour going at the pace we traveled, and to wake her up, I whispered in her ear, breathing heavily on her lobe.

"Wake up little lamb." I told her, and she smiled when she opened her eyes and they met mine.

"I'm no lamb." She told me playfully, and she smirked at me.

"Perhaps not, maybe you _are_ more like a lioness." I tell her, and her eyes sparkled. When Bella and I were lost in each other's eyes, I noticed that Bella's parent's scents were in our front lawn, so they were here also. _How convenient._ I thought to myself. We would have to "meet the parents" together. Of course we had already met our respective guardians, but as friends rather than mates. Mates were the perfect way to describe Bella and my relationship.

I opened my door, and before Bella could open hers, I raced to the other side of the car, pulling on the handle. She scowled at me as I did so, and I just cockily offered her my hand, and as she took it, warm sparks flew through my hand. As I matched her short and slow steps up the pathway to my house, Bella's nervousness was so obvious that I squeezed her hand in support, while showing her my crooked smile.

"My family already loves you. What do you have to be nervous about?" I asked her, and I tried to read the minds of my family to ease her angst. Surprised, I realized that Bella's mother must have been blocking me from listening in.

"Rosalie doesn't." She said, unhappily. And I internally cursed Rose.

"Rose doesn't like anyone." I tell Bella, taking pleasure when I heard Rose curse inside at her nickname being used; she only let her family use that name, and right now, I was most likely not included in her circle of relatives (at least that she liked). She had nothing to say to that, for Bella probably knew I was right.

I open the front door for her, and we enter the foyer hand in hand. Bella and I were greeted by Alice, who was extremely hyper and bubbly.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She repeated. Then to Jasper she said, "Didn't I tell you they were going to get together? Oh! I'm so excited! It _was_ about time, I mean you two were making googly eyes when they first met…" She continued, and I wondered if my love for Bella _was_ that obvious. Instead of blushing like Bella so feverously did, I just smiled and nodded, not really paying attention to what Alice was saying, but rather, enjoying the peace in the room since I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts at the moment.

Everyone in the living room was excited that me and Bella were together, and to Bella's relief she was accepted with the exception of Rosalie. She was not actually in the room, but instead she was in the doorway, glaring at Bella with pure hatred in her eyes. I wondered what Bella could have possibly done, but as I look closer into her eyes, I see not hatred, but envy in her eyes. I finally understood why she disliked Bella so much- she was more human. After all, we all knew that Rose would do anything to be human again, and would do even more for a child. I had no idea if Bella could reproduce, but even so, Bella had half of the life that Rose yearned for, and a half is definitely more than nothing.

"She's a freak, a danger for us to be acquainted with." Rose had said to no one in particular, but she was clearly talking about Bella. I automatically wrapped my arms around Bella, but she shook them off herself, and stood in front of Rosalie. Even though her shorter frame was less superior than Rose's tall height, Bella's sharp glare was enough for Rosalie, who would show no weakness to an enemy, to flinch back.

"How dare you say that? You have no right. I was born into this world. Just like you. I am just as much of a freak as you. I am only a danger to my enemies, and your family is not one, though you are making things difficult for you to be considered a friend." Bella snarled, and for once, she looked like a vampire rather than an angel.

"You could never be a danger to me individually, but the fact that the Volturi are after you? You wouldn't want Aro to take Edward hostage and you be the ransom would you?" Rosalie said harshly, and I growled darkly at her. Bella flinched at the accusation.

_This is her fight Edward. _Marie thought to me, and I nodded slightly, even though I was unhappy about it.

"I can fight a whole army. I wouldn't undermine my abilities." Bella said.

"I doubt it. You're just a sadistic, selfish, and manipulative person. I could easily fight you." Rosalie said, cruelly, and Esme gasped at the callousness of Rose's actions.

"Try me." Bella said simply, and she did.

"No!" Alice and I yelled at the same time.

Before anyone could stop her, Rose leapt up, her arms wild, ready to squeeze the life out of Bella's body. But just as she was in the position to touch Bella, she froze. Rose dropped to the ground, paralyzed. She was frozen, and she didn't acknowledge us. Emmett ran up to Rosalie, and even though he knew what his mate did was wrong, he checked to make sure she was okay.

"Don't worry." Bella said nonchalantly, and we all looked at her. "She's alive. I cut off her senses." She said, answering our unsaid questions. All of the sudden, Rose let out an agonizing (to us, not her) yowl of frustration.

"See! I told you all she was dangerous!" Rose yelled in fury.

"You attacked me first." Bella said stiffly. And she flitted her eyes between my family members, obviously scared at what they thought of her. I went over and held her in my arms, whispering "that was brilliant" in her ear. No one backed Rosalie up, though no one dared go against her at this state.

I growled at Rosalie. "Why would you do that?" I yelled at her. Rosalie growled back, and I was stunned that she had the nerve to challenge me.

"Stop!" Bella yelled. "I provoked her. I _wanted_ her to attack me. Don't do anything to her Edward." Bella said, and Rosalie snorted. "I'm sorry." She said, to everyone but Rosalie. Esme rushed up, and hugged her.

"You had nothing to be sorry for!" Esme cried. "Rosalie is just protective of her family." I snorted when she tried to excuse Rose of her actions, but I decided to let it slide since the tension seemed to be over. Emmett usher Rose out of the room to help ease the emotions of hatred in the room for Jasper, and after that, we had a good time of learning more about each other. When we heard lightning strike, my entire family jumped up in excitement. The Swans however, were a bit confused (but not Joseph since he saw the future).

"What are we doing?" Bella asked.

"Baseball." I answered. "You don't have to play, but it's exciting. We put a little twist on the game." I tell her.

"Vampires play baseball?" She asked, and our family laughed.

"It's the American pastime!" I tell her, and Alice excitingly told everyone the rules.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After we changed into our uniforms, we decided it would be more practical if we ran to the makeshift baseball field rather than drove. (Even though Emmett practically begged us to show off his jeep to Bella.) Once we got there, we chose captains, making Emmett and Bella choose their teammates.

Rosalie had decided to come with the family, not willing to let Bella think that she won. I rolled my eyes at that thought (Marie had finally un- shielded everyone), and then she glared at me. I suppressed a chuckle which made her even angrier at me.

"Edward" Bella chose. And my dead heart leaped for joy when I was first picked. As I walked over to her side of the field; outfield, I calmed down, reminding myself that my I wasn't alone, and that eight other vampires were watching my actions.

"Mrs. Swan" Emmett said.

"Jasper"

"Alice" They went back and forth until it was Bella, me Jasper, Mr. Swan, and Carlisle against Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Mrs. Swan and Esme.

Bella chose to pitch and when no one countered her, she gracefully leapt onto the mound in the middle of the huge diamond. Emmett was batting first, and even though I knew that she was invincible to a meaningless baseball, I cringed when the ball came in contact with Emmett's bat. Surprisingly, the ball had not moved an inch, even though Emmett was running around the bases. The ball that Bella threw was hovering over home plate, in which Bella ran over and "caught" it to get Emmett out.

"That's not fair! I can deal with Eddie here, but now you can only use one power." Emmett yelled across the field even though raising his voice was unnecessary. I growled at him when he called me Eddie.

"Fine!" Bella yelled "I choose…telekinesis!" Emmett looked displeased at the power she chose, to say the least.

The game went on and on, and Emmett grew more and more unbearable as Bella gained more points than him. At one point, Bella decided to rest, since she was tired, and didn't have as much stamina as the rest of us. While she took the break, Emmett's team caught up with us, losing by only one point.

"Give up Bella!" Emmett called. "You know you're going to lose!"

"In your dreams" She said, and then a cunning smirk said, "Hey Emmett?"

"What?" He replied.

"You want to make a bet on the outcome of this baseball game?" She asked, and of course due to his natural competitive personality, stupidly agreed.

"Okay. If my team wins the game, you have to eat a meal that I cook." She said. Emmett grinned like a fool, and then said:

"Deal, but if my team wins, you have to pretend that Jazz here is your boyfriend for a week." He said. I froze, and glare at Emmett. I certainly hadn't expected that, and usually Emmett wasn't good at covering his thoughts. Bella paused also and I wondered if I was that repulsing.

"Deal." She said finally.

To me, Alice and Jasper's prevail, the game ended with us winning, (even though I was certain that Alice let us win) and Emmett looked annoyed for a second and then excited the next.

"We have to have a rematch, but the next time, don't pick telekinesis!" He told her, grinning.

"Oh, okay." She said sarcastically, and I almost burst out laughing when Emmett was oblivious to her monotone voice.

Suddenly, Alice and Mr. Swan froze simultaneously. I peeked into Alice's vision, and what I saw made me feel strongly protective of Bella. Bella also looked scared at the vision. When both vampires were back to normal, the others asked what was wrong. I was frozen in thought, unable to answer, and what woke me up was Bella's soft voice.

"They're coming." Bella said simply, in an eerily, afraid voice.

* * *

**A/N Okay...Who is coming? The Volturi or James? **

**\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\''/''/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/**

**\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\''/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/**

**\'\'\'\'\'\''/'/'/'/'/'/'/**

**\'\'\'\''/'/'/'/**

**\'\''/'/**

**\''/**

_**VOTE PLEASE!**_


	8. Omens and Promises

**a/n this is for my reviewers, and readers that have stayed loyal to me throughout my writing **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I have never been afraid. Honest. I suppose I have some pretty good reasons to be, like the most powerful vampire coven hunting me down. _That would_ be a pretty good reason to be afraid. Maybe the reason why I have never been afraid is because I could easily beat them to pulp, or my family was always there for me even sometimes I wished they would stay back, and keep safe. I was scared now. Why? I was scared for Edward, Alice, for heaven sakes I was even worried about Rosalie! In fact, I was starting to agree with Rosalie. I _was_ a danger to her family. The Cullen's don't deserve to die for me, or in worst case scenario, die _with_ me.

I recalled both my father's, and Alice's vision.

There were three of them. Three, dark figures outlined in the mist. Three, shapes of vampires that I recognized, _very_ well. They walked slowly, and almost gravity defying. As they step, they seem to glide across the air, and their scents drift into my direction. They smell of death, blood, and vampire, but there is good reasoning to the scent, since all they do each day is visit death. The paleness of their skin, so white that I might consider they were made of power. As I made their faces out, I noticed sorrow from the one standing on the right, anger from the one on the left, and determination from the center one. I watch as the middle one steps forward, and I frown at him. His jet black hair and red eyes contrasted greatly, and even if I was human, and naïve to the mythical world I would find his appearance unsettling and fearsome. He has a cocky grin as he faces me, and he whispers in my ear.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Bella." He whispers in my ear.

"Hello Aro." I say to him. The ends of his lips twist upwards. I might interpret it as a smile, but it would be so faint, a human wouldn't be able to see it.

As the remnants of the vision started to fade, I calmed down slightly, but I was still on the edge. Alice explained our family what was happening, but Edward, like me, was hunched over, not moving. I was yet to acquire a physical shield other than Retna, which was useless in large quantities of vampires. Though my mother and I could force away mental attacks well enough, there was no way that she and I could defend my entire family from attacks that extremely skilled vampires would make.

I could predict how the battle went, even without Alice's ability. I had no doubt in my mind when I said that we would win. It would be close, but with my extended powers, and my mother blocking off the Volturi's powers, it would be a fight of physical battle. And though the Volturi is much more skilled, I suspected that Aro, Caius, Marcus and the wives would not fight. The guard isn't particularly scary in appearance, but they were very potent in hand- to – hand fighting. Even so, I was sure we would win. In fact, I knew we would. The question was, at what cost.

"We need help." Alice told us all.

"No. We can't bring others into this battle. I would hate myself if one of them died and it was my fault." I told her.

"Bella. It's the only way we have a chance!" She told me.

"When is the attack going to take place?" Jasper asked, interrupting my retort.

"In a month. A nomad and his coven just reported Bella when they saw us hunting. Aro is made his decision, but sometimes it changes." Alice answered her mate.

"Wait." I said. "What nomad? Maybe we can stop them?" I asked hopefully, even though I knew that we could not. Sometimes ignorance keeps you sane. And right now, I really needed to calm down as soon as possible.

"No." My father answered, who has been quiet this entire situation. "They are already swimming to Italy. We have no chance of catching them." He answered. I frowned. Could I not do anything to avoid and dodge the conflict? I watched my mother look at me in concern.

"So they're coming in a month?" Jasper confirmed, and we nodded our heads. Jasper had a stiff look on his face, and I could tell that he obviously was worried about Alice. I snorted. Alice was fully capable of protecting herself, she didn't need Jasper to shield her.

"That's enough time to find allies." Carlisle said to us. "There are the Denali coven, and the Amazons, and the Egyptian Coven…" He went on, listing the groups of vampires we needed to find to help us. As he named the list of vampires that he would ask to help us, I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was my fault my loved ones were in this mess. And I could fix it.

"Wait." I called out. And all of them looked to me. "I have better chances fighting them by myself." I told them slowly, and before I could give them reasoning, Edward interrupted me.

"You can't them alone! I won't let you." He told me. I growled at the words _I won't let you._ I was a free person, and Edward couldn't ban me from doing something if I wanted.

"I can, and I will." I told Edward fiercely. "I've done this for most of my life. I have more powers than any of you could dream of. I have not only a mental shield, but a physical one also. All I would have to do is stand there. That's it." I told him.

"It's still dangerous." He told me. "You could get distracted, or someone could have the power to infiltrate your shield." I had thought about that. Aro could have found someone that could steal my power, but I doubted that they would find a vampire so quickly unless it was a newborn, which would have no control.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me. I caused this mess, and now I'm going to end it. I just found love Edward. Don't make me lose it again because I got distracted and we both die, or worse, just one of us dies." I tell him.

"She's right." Rosalie cuts in. I'm not exactly surprised she would take my side in this instance, seeing that I was practically willing myself to leave. Edward growls, not at her, but in frustration.

"I couldn't live if you died and I knew that I could have done something about it." Edward said intensely, and even though I know that I was in his position, I would do the same, I am determined to keep him and his family safe.

"I understand. I really do. But you have to let me do this alone. It's the only way." I tell them all. This time, not only Edward objects. Not including my mother, father and Rose, everyone was protesting at my request. Esme was worried for my wellbeing, as was the rest, and even Rose looked uneasy.

"Please." Edward asked me. I nodded, understanding both his position and his reasoning.

"I promise." I told him, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

We would face this together.

Later that night, I asked my parents if I could sleep over with "Alice", and they said yes even though they knew who I was actually going to spend the night with. I was lucky to have parents that weren't so protective that they were like a second skin, and they respected my independence. Sometimes I did wish that my parents tried harder to be what they were. _Parents. _I should be lucky. After all, I was the only hybrid that had both parents. But somehow, my erratic mother, and shy father never interfered with my life, and I really did mind it. I _wanted_ parents like Esme and Carlisle who worried about me and protected me.

"Edward." I whispered to him.

"Yes, love?"

"I promised something." I started. "And I want you to promise me something." I told him.

"Anything." He told me passionately.

"Look Edward. I can't live in you died. And just in case I die, you have to promise not to blindly and recklessly live. You have to stay alive. For me. Live." I told him. I could tell by his expression this was not the request he was expecting from me, and I knew that he planned to commit suicide if I had died.

"My life, is _nothing_ without you." Edward stated.

"You said _anything._ This is what I want." I pause. "_Please."_ I begged him.

"I promise." He vowed, and I crashed my lips upon his.

"Thank you." I said.

"There's no need." He replied. "I would do anything for you."

"I love you. _So_ much." I told him.

His reply was simple, but romantic at the same time. In fact, it was only two words, but it meant the world to me. "I know." He whispered to me, his voice full of love.

The next day, Alice seemed to be completely void to the fact that we were planning for battle, insisted on playing "Bella Barbie" and when I "finally" finished breakfast, she dragged me so fast up the stairs that she could rival Edward's speed. She ignored my pleas and started untangling my hair with a comb.

"Bella." She started. "Please don't struggle. Edward would want you to look pretty. Won't you do this for _him?"_ She asked. I snorted.

"She always looks beautiful!" Edward called from somewhere in the house, and I couldn't help but feel like he was being biased. I was no Rosalie, or Alice for that matter. I wasn't clumsy, but I was certainly not as graceful as Alice. I didn't have perfect features like Rose, or a kind face like Esme.

The way Alice could manipulate people was ridiculous, and I was determined to get my way this time with her. I remember when we were arguing about the dance, and as I remembered the date of the dance, I was a bit happy considering I hated attracting attention, and me and Edward certainly would cause unwanted eyes on me.

"Alice, we won't be able to go to the dance." I told her, hoping that I could distract her long enough to flee. I was successful, since she left considering alternatives. I ran straight into Edward's room, and right into his arms. I sat there for a minute, but then got up since I needed to dress up. I dressed in some skinny jeans, and a loose tee- shirt, hopefully satisfying Alice's and my Mother's fashion rules. As I came out of the bathroom, I walked back into Edward, who was in the same position before, and I barely heard him whisper to me.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"I think you're being biased." I retorted, and he rolled his eyes, as if _I_ was the one being ridiculous.

"You just can't see yourself clearly." He whispered to me.

"Of course I can, you have a mirror, and I'm not _full_ vampire." I joked with him, and he chuckled a melodious laugh. His smile was contagious. I couldn't help but smile with him.

Our quiet moment was interrupted with a loud yell from Alice. "Bella!" She yelled, way to loud for sensitive vampire ears. "Come back here…" She continued, but I didn't hear the rest, since I crashed my lips to Edward's.

"The wicked witch calls." I said, laughing when I skipped in Alice's direction.

* * *

**REVIEW...SHOULD THE WOLVES BECOME ALLIES?**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ / **


	9. Humanity

**A/N Dear readers! I'm terribly sorry for the wait, and the shortness of the chapter. I'm having a major writing block! If you have any ideas on the next chapter, I would love it if you would contribute them!**

Chapter 8

* * *

Bella's POV

"You give a man a fish, he eats for a day. You teach a man to fish and he eats for a lifetime."

When you hear that saying, your first interpretation of the quote might be that knowledge is worth more than physical items, or perhaps that time is more charitable than money. Well, when I think of the saying, or hear it from someone, or something, I automatically think, why does the man want fish? Is he just going to live off fresh caught fish in his lifetime? I know that my response to the words is ludicrous, but the stupidity of the human race is so amusing, that it's amazing.

Humans, as smart as they are, are ignorant of the most basic parts in their society. After all, the same race is working on communicating with extraterrestrial organisms, whilst their children suffer from malnutrition. Even though how serious the issue is, you can't help but laugh at the ridiculous the circumstances are.

I wouldn't consider myself as part of the human race, and maybe that's a good thing since humans are sometimes more violent than vampires. Though most of the time, humans were less hostile than vampires. For example, you don't see the human leaders of the world trying to attack an eight year old girl.

Of course that girl had to be me.

Because of our "minor" dilemma, the next following days was hectic. The entire Swan and Cullen covens were sharing different vampires that they had to contact, and followed through, explaining our dilemma and asking them to come with us. Surprisingly, many agreed, especially when they found out the Volturi were chasing an eight year old girl all her life. We had set up a meeting date, a week from tomorrow, to set up our strategy to overthrow the vampire rulers.

The Denali Coven, the Egyptian Coven, the Irish Coven, the Romanian Coven (no one actually wanted them there), the Amazon Coven and a couple nomads have agreed to stand with us when we faced the Volturi. We had no idea what would happen when we _did_ win (I was certain that we would, but at what cost?). The Romanian Coven certainly wanted to lead, but was that the best choice?

The Romania Coven, from what I have observed, aren't nearly as power hungry as the Volturi, but who is? They are the only vampires that actually _want_ to lead, or acknowledged it, but what if someone wished to overthrow them? Stefan and Vladimir had no powers, and three vampires could successfully overrule them.

With each coming day, I felt more and more guilty that I was leading many vampires to their doom. I knew that if even one died, I would mourn their loss as if I would my own child, since I knew that they knocked on death's door for me. The slight _thought_ that someone would be risking their life for my wellbeing made my blood feel like fire and my toes curl. I understood why they should worry for me, I just wish they wouldn't, since it wouldn't be the first time that Aro has harmed me.

I recalled all the things Aro has done in destruction; the physical pain, which was like hell; cruel, callous and cold. Also emotional pain was brought onto me when he destroyed my possible peace. I know that having vampires as parents would never allow me to have a normal life, but my life was weird upon even more weirdness. I was a freak among freaks.

The day before the meeting day was to occur, Edward brought me to our meadow.

The trip to the meadow was easier since we have been here often, and arriving at the meadow was as simple as breathing. If possible, the meadow grew in beauty with each passing moment, and even though I knew that winter had took its course this year, the spring created wildflowers that gave off scents of earthly, and homely feelings. We lay in the meadow like usual, with my head on his chest, murmuring words of love.

"I love you." He told me. The past few weeks we had found "I love you." Not special, or strong enough for what we felt, but I couldn't help feel a tingle through me when he said it to me.

"As I you." I answered him, and we lay there peacefully for what seems like years rather than hours.

"I'll race you back to the house!" I challenged Edward, disrupting our peace.

"I'll win!" Edward said while jumping up, giving himself a head start. I laughed at his enthusiasm, and got up, and racing after him. I was nowhere near as fast as him, though I used my gift from Ben, which was the four elements, to add fire to my heels. II raced faster, and I was neck and neck with Edward until we got to the river, and we had to jump. I landed with grace, but since I had less strength than Edward, I couldn't push off as hard as Edward could, and I was behind two yards **(or meters, for my non- American readers)**. I added more fire to my movements and I was able to catch up with him. When we saw the house, I pushed harder, as did he, and we both touched the porch banister at the same time.

"A tie." I said, confirming the results to our competition.

As we walk to the living room, I notice my parents are here, along with the rest of the Cullen's. The tension in the air was rising as we came in, and I sent a questioning glance towards Edward who just shrugged, obviously confused himself. I look at Alice, hopeful for explanation, but she doesn't seem to know that I'm looking at her, or she's ignoring me.

"What's wrong?" I finally ask them, watching them attentively for answers.

"I had a vision." Alice said vaguely, and my heart stops. In the tone in which Alice had said the four words was so horrified that I had to brace myself to whatever was going to come.

"What?" Edward asked tersely. I pitied him. Since my mother was most likely blocking him, he was going against his entire nature.

"The Volturi." Alice answered as if she were in a daze, and I froze. The way the words sounded on her tongue made me shiver, and I gravely raised my head.

"What about?" I ask her.

"They changed their mind. They aren't coming in a month. They're coming tomorrow." Alice replies and if possible, I got even more panicked. Without looking at anyone, jasper left the room, and I felt bad considering all the fear that was in the room.

No one said anything.

Even though I had faced the Volturi countless times, I couldn't help but remember this time I wasn't alone, and dying is scarier when it's someone you love.

* * *

**PLEASE review **

* * *

**Who should die in the battle (I know that it won't be a while until someone dies, but I need help)**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	10. The Rules of Chess

**A/N****: This chapter is dedicated to ihastrcin (that's a name spelled mixed up) A person that has inspired me, and even though they will never read this, Thank you.**

**Chapter 9 The Rules of Chess  
**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

* * *

The silence is not comfortable, nor is it awkward. In fact, the quiet is more eerie, but not in a good way. Everyone seems to await our reactions, especially Alice. They all stare at me and Bell, observing our emotions and facial expressions. I lmatch their intense stares, causing them to look away, focusing their attention on Bella.I know that she hates to be in the spotlight, but she seems to be oblivious of the careful watch of everyone else, as she sares at her hans in her lap.

To say the least, I was shocked. Those few words made me realize how much we actually relied on Alice's visions. We placed our family's entire existence of Alice's little, tiny shoulders. I could tell by her thoughts- and her expression, that she was disappointed with herself and quite distraught about the turn of events. Even though I wasn't Jasper I could tell the guilt and sorrow in the room were mainly coming from her. She wasn't the bubbly, peppy, Alice that we learned to love and spend time with. Instead, she looked sad. Her shoulders which were usually poised in a graceful fashion were slouched and her eyes were clouded over, trying to look into the future. Alice's mind was chanting over and over her regrets of her power dysfunction. I smiled slightly in her direction so that no one could see the corners of my lips raised. As she met my face, her frown deepened and she started pushing her thoughts directly towards me.

_Admit it Edward. This entire mess was my entire fault. I told everyone we had a whole month to prepare for this confrontation, while we only had a week. It was my fault my gift messed us up, and it was my fault we are in a panic, trying to get ready for this. _Alice thought. I knew that if I were in her position I would think the same thing, but even though I could sympathize, I know that it wasn't her fault that her gift had loop holes, and Bella's father also could have warned us.

I shook my head, so slightly that Bella wouldn't notice it, and so timed that only Alice would understand the meaning of the motion.

As if she could read my mind, Alice thought, _If you were me, you would feel the same way, and feel guilty, just as much, if not more than I am._ I frowned, and shook my head again. Even though I knew I was lying by doing so, but I knew that it would make her feel better.

_Don't lie to me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You think that you love Bella more than I did, and if you knew that you made her more vulnerable, you would feel just as bad. _Alice thought. I sighed mentally in defeat. There was no way to beat Alice in persuasion, especially when even _I _knew that she was right beforehand. If she could talk to a bird, she could probably convince it that it was a gopher.

"What can we do?" Bella's voice sounded, disrupting the mental argument that Alice and I were holding.

"We have to be ready. And we have to warn the others." Alice replied. Her advice was simple, but smart. Even though she wasn't as educated in war strategies as her mate, her precognition aided her so that she could know the blueprints of the battle, and work out a plan from there, which, in reality, was just as sufficient.

As if a voice went off, instructing us to get to work, we all got up, and started calling our friends, and planning a new tactic. Jasper came back in the house, and the scent of blood was strong on his body, indicating that he had just hunted. I was glad now that I had Bella to hunt with now.

Jasper had noticed the tension depleting, but still existing in the air, and hung his arm around Alice's shoulders. I smiled at this movement. Before I had met Bella, I could never truly appreciate the bonds mates shared between each other. Though I could hear their thoughts, I had no experience in that topic, and I never really thought I was missing anything. I couldn't believe how blind I was.

My life before Bella was like night; the moon gave m light, but once I saw the sun, I could never compare the sight to the dull moon.

Jasper thought about battle plans, which being thoroughly generous, were amazing. Maria's general was certainly trained well, and I was almost happy that Jasper was so experienced. It was cruel what the newborn wars did, but Jasper had gotten the most out of the experience. As he thought of battle strategies, I found myself interested with his analogy with chess.

Our "vampire" version of chess was much more intricate. But the pieces were the same, and so was the goal to winning.

Bella was our strongest piece in the battle- perhaps the queen, while the vampires with no powers were more like pawns. If this battle was like a game of chess, the smartest move would be to let the queen be in the center of the battle, and have her be the main piece in success. I was thankful that this was no chess game, and Bella wouldn't have to threaten her life.

And hopefully, no one else will either.

But we all know that that would be inevitable.

* * *

A/N: I really appreciate all the kind reviews. My goal is to reach 150 reviews when this story is done. I am over halfway there, and hopefully, I can reach my goal! If you are the one hundredth reviewer**, ****_I will include you in the story_****! **PLEASE review, it means the world to me.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	11. The Meeting

**A/N Okay, I was just a bit depressed that I asked for 100 reviews and I got 98... REMEMBER the 100th reviewer will be included in the story somehow!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

In the open living room of the Cullen's, everyone way busy. If what Alice said was true, I we had little time to plan tactics. Aro was merciless; he saw me as the ultimate way to gain power.

I remembered the day that he found out about me. And that day was the same day that my life turned from chaotic to chaos.

~*_Flashback*~_

_ I was three, and physically I looked like I was around six years old. My father, being already educated about vampires, had already explained the risks and dangers of the Volturi._

_"The Volturi, are a coven that are leaders of our kind." He had told me. "They are extremely powerful, maybe even more powerful than you Bells'." He had said. "The Volturi has three sole leaders, Marcus, Caius and Aro. Aro is the main one, and the brothers are armed with many, powerful and gifted guards."_

_Even at such a young age, I knew not to get involved with, or even meet the Volturi. _

_That summer we lived in Concord New Hampshire, and this year we posed as a young, new family, just settling in. It was easy enough, since it was basically the truth, with the exception of the young part. On July, nineteenth, Aro's guard was missioned to New Hampshire, since a nomad vampire had caused unwanted attention. My father, or I had no idea what was to come. That day, was like any other day. My mother had homeschooled me, and we immediately started learning advanced materials. When we were finished, my father took me out to the mountains to hunt. There, we smelt strange vampire scents. My father had never met the Volturi, and had just heard stories and therefore never catching their scent. We went to learn who left the scents, and my father was fairly confident that with my powers, we would never be in danger. _

_He had not checked our future._

_We had no idea how wrong that was._

_We met in a clearing, and even though I'm not often up for dramatics, the minute I entered the barren, brown clearing, I had an uneasy feeling. We followed the unfamiliar scents into the forest, and we soon saw three men, and my father gasped. I knew that it wasn't a good sign. _

_Suddenly, the feeling where I would gain a power occurred. There were so many, and it was overwhelming. A connection seer, a connection breaker, a number, a shocker, a tracker, a limited mind reader, and those were only few of them. This was the most amounts of gifts I had absorbed in one instance. My father looked concerned to me, but when someone cleared his throat, he shot his head to the vampires appearing in the distance._

_"Hello Joseph. I have heard much about you and your coven. Though, I never thought you would risk creating an immortal child." The center one, with jet black hair said._

_"I have learned about the Volturi and am aware of the rules. I can assure you that I have not broken any." My father said to the man, who I assumed was Aro._

_"How can you say that, when it's standing right in front of me?" He said playfully, but I couldn't help but growl when he called me an "it". I sent my mental shield around us._

_"Listen to my daughter's heartbeat. Bella's not an immortal child. She is half human, half vampire." My father informed Aro. He paused for a second and did what I supposed was listening to my rapid heartbeat._

_"May I?" Aro asked, gesturing to his hand. My father looked hesitant, but he must have realized that this would be the only way that Aro would believe him. _

_"Bella don't shield me okay?" He said to me, and Aro raised his eyebrow in suspicion. My father gave his palm to Aro and Aro grabbed it and shut his eyes. It was the longest minutes in my life._

_"My, my. Joseph, I would find your coven's power amazing, especially you, Isabella. I would love to invite you to our guard." Aro said to no one in particular. A shorter girl that was blonde hissed, clearly displeased at the idea of us joining them. _

_"Aro." The blonde vampire, who I suspected was Caius warned. Aro shook his head in his direction._

_"No thank you." My father stiffly said. _

_"How about you Bella?" Aro asked. I was speechless. Why would the most powerful vampire coven in the world ask me to join their ranks? I knew that I was powerful, but was I really that important? I realized I had token to much time being silent. _

_"No thank you Aro." I said quietly._

_"Well Joseph, how can we be sure that your daughter hear will not be a threat to us?" Aro said._

_"She won't." My father said simply and dismissively. _

_"We won't know anything until it's too late." Aro said._

_"She won't." My father said stubbornly._

_"Perhaps, we will not have only one mission of evacuation, but four?" Caius said, and I shivered at his scathing tone._

_"No!" My father yelled at him, I took his cry in peril and interpreted it as a plea for help and teleported to our house. There we met up with my mother, I teleported them all back to our last house in Delaware._

_Ever since then we have ben persisted and tormented by Aro._

_~*End of Flashback*~_

As I thought of the memory that was the least violent of all meetings. I watched as every one was on the phone. I looked into Edward's worried eyes. "I love you." I mouthed at him, and he smiled at me. "I love you too." I mouthed back.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	12. Allies

**A/N To my friends Becca and Alyssa! Even though I am 99.9% hey won't actually read this, I'm glad to have super friends! (has anyone seen the Olympics? THE QUEEN SKYDIVED!)**

**Chapter 11 Allies**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View (Do you like Edward's or Bella's Point of View better? TELL ME)**

* * *

After the hectic afternoon, we finally brought things down to order. Everyone who was coming tomorrow afternoon, were now racing to come to Forks as soon as possible. I watched my love's eyes dull and brighten, on and off, as if she was replaying two scenes over and over. Alice still felt horrible, but now that Jasper was here, she was definitely more manageable and calm. When I had called the Denali's for the visit, I was especially worried about Tanya. I never showed the faintest hint that I desired her attention, but she was persistent, thinking about me more as a prize rather as a being. She held no love towards me either for that matter, though if I couldn't read her mind I would doubt that fact.

Surprisingly, she was happy for me, as was our other "cousins" that I had finally found my mate. In fact, I got news that Eleazar had just ran into a nomad that wished to join his coven, and asked to bring her. I said yes, glad to have another vampire to help us with our dilemma.

I found Bella's parent's reactions interesting. They were not surprised, nor nervous, but they felt wary, and optimistic. In fact, I think they are the most comfortable and calm. I had questioned their love for Bella previously, but judging from Jasper, they did. Perhaps they were just the "go with the flow" type of people.

Jasper had finally worked out a plan, which he would present to everyone later, and with his skills we would be well prepared, or at least that's what I told myself in attempts to came myself from the situation. I knew that I was more worried than anyone, after all, it was my mate that the Volturi wanted to take.

"The Denali's are coming tonight." I told everyone. Everyone seemed to brighten up that we had guaranteed allies. Even I, who had rough times with Tanya, had to admit that the more helping us to defend Bella, the better.

"The Denali's are the vegetarian vampires that you're close with right?" Bella asked, and everyone in my family nodded, answering her question as a "yes".

"They have a new member that's coming with them." I told them, and everyone but Alice seemed surprised about this. They were not surprised, the Denali would always offer their best to someone in nee.

"Does she have a power?" Jasper inquired, obviously curious to work her in with his strategy.

"I don't know. They never mentioned it, but why would they have to?" I half asked, half answered him. Jasper shrugged, and dropped the subject. "Alice." I started saying.

"Five o' clock." She answered me, already seeing my question. Sometimes I was glad I didn't have to waste time saying things to get an answer.

"What?" Emmett asked, clearly expressing his frustration from our silent conversation like he always did.

"The Volturi are coming at five tomorrow afternoon." I explained to him. From Jasper, he was nervous about Bella's mood. She was nervous, but Jasper said that it wasn't for herself- it was for us. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. Here Bella was the one that the Volturi wished to get slaughtered, but yet she was worried for us. I almost laughed at the situation, but thought better of it. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and Jasper felt her stress decline slowly, but not completely. I felt satisfaction that I was able to affect her that way.

"It's okay." I whispered in her ear so quietly not even a vampire would hear it.

"I know." She said, not really meaning it. "I just wish I never got you into this mess in the first place." She said, and I couldn't help but worry that she might have regretted coming to Forks.

"Do you regret it?" I asked her, speaking my mind.

"Never in forever, would I regret meeting you." She told me, and my heart warmed at the statement. "What about you? I mean, with me around, your life is definitely more exiting, but it's dangerous." She asked, and I was shocked. Could she possibly think that I lamented over meeting her?

"I would do anything for you if it meant being with you for forever." I told her, and she smiled, seeing the truth in my words. "Did you think that the Volturi would be able to scare the undeniably strong love I hold for you?" I asked her, truly curious at what she thought.

She shrugged. "People have pretended to love me for power." She told me. I was shocked that she could have thought that I could have used her, but I realized that she was within reason to be skeptic.

"Do you believe that I'm one of those people?" I asked her.

"No." She told me. "I know you love me, just as I love you." She said certainly. I felt reassurance in her words; she didn't think of me as using her.

"You guys." Alice told us. We all brought our attention to Alice, hoping for good news. "The Denali's are coming!" She said excitedly.

"When are they arriving?" I asked her.

"In an hour." She told us.

A knock on the door signified that Alice was right, and that the Denali's were here. I went to get the door, and when I opened it, I saw Carmen Denali, along with the rest of the coven.

"Carmen!" I exclaimed warmly, seeing her familiar figure.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER:**_

_**_xHaileex_**_

Review! (PLEASE)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	13. The Denali Coven

**A/N** To my super reviewers, especially **Hilary, pinklady34, thelionismine, Hopepeceluv, cbmorefie, **and everyone else I haven't mentioned!

Last time I posted, i messed up, and posted chapter 8, chapter 11 has been up for a while, but for those who hadn't noticed the previous chaapter, read that first!

* * *

**Chapter 12 The Denali Coven**

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I watched as Edward greeted the coven at the door, meeting a beautiful vampire with dark brown hair as Carmen. She had an olive tint to her flawlessly pale, vampire skin. From what the Cullen's have told me, and by looking at her calm, welcoming stance, I could tell that she, like Esme held a mother's position in the vegetarian coven. She looked like she was changed into her new body as a young adult, perhaps in her late twenties. Behind her was a man, who I assumed was Eleazar, the only male in the Denali Coven, who had dark brown hair. I had heard about Eleazar from the Volturi. They had held no quarrel with him, and I sometimes envied him for escaping the Volturi in such a peaceful manner. He too, was in his late twenties, but there was no way to tell since his vampire attributes perfected him so that he could have had hundreds of wrinkles before having perfect, blemish- less skin.

Following the couple, were the succubus, Irina, Tanya and Kate. All blonde, and all perfectly beautiful, the gracefully whisked themselves into the room, as if they were floating in air. I could tell from Marcus Volturi's power that Tanya was in fact the leader to the five, and that the adoptive sisters were bonded so closely that I was afraid that they would die also if one of them fell. This scare me, for if we were going in battle, it was dangerous to be so reliant on someone (which was the main reason I was worried about Edward). I felt automatic jealousy to their incomparable beauty, which could possibly match Edward's. Rosalie had told me a little about their relationship, and how they showed liking towards him. I questioned that if Edward could have someone like Tanya, like Rosalie, why would he choose me, the dull, boring little half- human, who had a slight knack for defending herself.

After the trio, was a girl who, like the Denali sisters, held her head high, but not to snotty. I had not recognized her, but somehow, she held some familiarity to me. I felt a slight de ja vu, and I was surprise since I had inherited the fact that I could remember everything. The dirty blonde, unknown girl was attractive, like all vampires, and her golden eyes lit with excitement. She was the new member, who Edward had told us was coming. I had adopted Eleazar's power; the power of learning who's power was who's, which was useless to me since whenever I came in contact with a vampire I absorbed their power. I shut it off, choosing not to use it since the sixth sense was just a nuisance.

All the Cullens got up, friendliness and welcoming clearly shone on their faces.

"Eleazar! Carmen!"

"Greetings." Carmen said, a faint Spanish accent mixed with an adopted American one.

The Cullen's chorused their hellos, and then Esme spoke. "Who is this?" She said to Tanya, speaking about their newest member of their coven.

"_My_ name is Monica." The girl said, clearly not shying away from the attention, and actually enjoying it.

"This is Esme." Carmen told her.

"I know. I have heard much about your coven." Monica said, in a nonthreatening voice. She swept her eyes across the several pairs of curious eyes facing her. Her eyes widened slightly when she met mine, and next to me, Edward furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "And this must be Bella." She said to no one in particular. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She told me.

"And you." I returned with a slight nod. Esme guided us to the living room, and I sat in Edward's lap.

"So, what do you want to know?" She asked. "I bet you're just _dying_ to know." Monica said, laughing at the pun she created.

"Do you have a power?" Jasper asked.

"No." I answered for her, finding us speaking at the same time.

"Yes." She answered. Eleazar raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"How?" I asked, confused at her answer. "I can't absorb it, at all. You can't possibly have one." I told her. I thought I heard Eleazar mutter "Now I understand.", but I wasn't sure.

"I have the power of persuasion." She told me. "Perhaps I was able to persuade your own power to not absorb mine?" She said, answering my own question with an answer, along with answering Jasper's at the same time. I nodded.

"How old are you?" Esme asked, not specifying actual age or vampire age.

"I was frozen at age twenty three, and I have been a vampire for three years." Monica said. I was grateful that she enjoyed to have the spotlight on her, and I didn't have to bear with the stares boring into me.

"Where did you live as a human?" My father asked. She froze.

"Buffalo, New York." Monica said slowly, and this time, it was my turn for my jaw to drop. Buffalo New York? That was where I had lived- when I was five.

_~*Flashback*~_

_ I was five, and I looked like I was about fourteen, though I was trying to be older (and not being as successful as I could have), and was pretending to be eighteen. It was my soft more year of bachelor's level college. I was working hard at Cornell University. My best friend, who was also my dorm- mate was also a soft more, though she was older than me at age twenty three. My best friend and I had done everything together, and she was the real friend I had ever have. We had most of our classes together, since we were majoring in similar subjects. Her name was Monica. _

_~*Flashback Over*~_

I gasped in surprise. Was Monica really my best friend? Was this why I could not sense her power- because I had already absorbed a less potent version of it?

"I was taken by the Volturi the day you moved to find answers." She said sadly. "I wasn't afraid though." She said smirking. "I actually surprised Aro, and managed to convince him for him to spare me. My power was lesser then, but he compromised, saying me knowing about vampires was dangerous. I persuaded him to let me go, and I swam for what seemed like forever, until I came out on the other side of the world; Alaska."

"But why couldn't I remember you?" I asked.

"I used my power. I hate using it, but I had to at this instance." She told me. By now our covens were confused. Sighing, I used my power of projecting memories, and did so. They watched my early years, seeing what I saw, and thinking what I thought. They watched with wide eyes, and when I decided to halt the projection, the sat up, surprised.

"Do you know everyone Bella?" Emmett asked sarcastically, easing up all the unwanted tension, and I silently thanked him.

"I wish!" I told him laughing, and we all laughed, and shared our stories, with mine as last.

Then we had to stop.

Because of a sudden, eerie noise.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap. On the door.

Tap.

Tap.

Who could be knocking?

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you like this! **Monica** was my "extra"character like promised for my hundredth reviewer, **pinklady34** you rock!

**REVIEW** if you want faster updates. If I get over ten reviews, I will update tomorrow! (that's in USA eastern time)

REMEMBER: I take anon. reviews! If you are to lazy to log in, please review anyways, it means the world to me.

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

I opened the door, and the creaking of the hinges made the action more dramatic- as if we needed it. "Hello." The man, with two other vampires flanking his back. "It's good to see you here Edward."

**REVIEW if you want an extended preview PM'd to you!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	14. Strength

**A/N** This chapter is to all the haters (of twilight, me, or anything in general), because even though I rather have lovers in my life than haters, I sure as hell would rather have haters than nobody.

**Chapter 13 **

* * *

_Edward's Point of View_

* * *

We stopped talking, and I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid. I should have been paying attention; I should have known that someone was approaching. I raced through their heads, but I heard nothing, and I glance over to Bella. She nodded to my unspoken question; she was shielding me with her mother shield. I felt utterly useless. If it were the Volturi, I only had physical power, and even that was nothing compared to Jane or Alec's powers. I couldn't even sufficiently protect Bella if she was attacked. I got up, against everyone's silent pleas and rested my hands on the doorknob.

I opened the door, and the creaking of the hinges made the action more dramatic- as if we needed it. "Hello." The man said, with two other vampires flanking his back. "It's good to see you here." I sighed in relief. It was not the Volturi that we have feared, but the Irish Coven. Liam, in the middle, followed by Siobhan and Maggie.

"Look who's here!" I said to Bella, excited that we were more prepared than ever, seeing that we have more allies on our side. Carlisle was the only person in the room that was actually excited though, considering that the Irish Coven kept to themselves for most instances. Bella watched the Coven, but said nothing, seeming to be observing them rather than learning about them verbally. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm guessing this me the lovely Bella you were talking about over the phone?" Maggie asked, and I nodded in her direction.

**(A/N…I don't feel I have enough info. About the Irish Coven, or their personalities, so I'm going to skip a long period of time, including meeting the other Covens, SORRY! I apologize profusely... I hope you still love me back)**

Everyone came. Or at least, everyone who promised they would try did. In the living room, there were a multitude of vampires talking amongst themselves, Bella was talking with Alice, Monica and Garrett, and it seemed like the new Denali and nomad got along quite nice. Monica, who was apparently Bella's old friend in New York, seemed to get along fine with Alice. After everyone was situated, Jasper got everyone together, gathering around the dining hall.

I walked in Bella's direction, rather than Jasper's, and swept her off her feet, carrying her to the table bridal style. She was laughing.

"Let go Edward!" She said while giggling. It appeared that we were being watched by everyone, and while I didn't care that everyone saw us, I noticed Bella's obvious embarrassment, and placed her on the ground next to the table.

"Thank you." Jasper started speaking, addressing everyone around the room. "We're gathered here in protest." I stated, and everyone nodded at his conclusion. "Though I don't have much experience with the Volturi, Bella here will explain their tactics." He finished, sitting down. Everyone now was looking at my mate with both curiosity and pity. I rubbed her back in reassurment. **(A/N Microsoft says that isn't a word, but honestly, I have no other word to express it, so sorry for the grammar mess- up)**

"It'll be fine." I told her. She nodded, acknowledging me.

"Thank you.' Bella spoke, and the power behind her voice amazed me. "Like Jasper said, we are gathered for a purpose, and that is to bring justice for your kind." She said, and took a breath. "The Volturi are extremely powerful, with as many powers as we do. It will be hard, but we can win." Bella said.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus are the leaders, and I'm sure you already know that, but I must explain to you that Caius and Aro are the ones we have to fear. Aro holds the power while Caius is merciless. Jane and Alec are twins. Jane has the power of pain, much like Kate's, but much more potent." Kate snorted at that even though she knew that Jane was far more powerful. "Alec can erase your senses, leaving you unaware of everything, including if he's burning your body parts." Bella said strongly. "Chelsea has the power of breaking bonds, Demitri can track anyone, Renata is a shield, Corin can make you happy, Felix and Santiago are physically and strategically strong, Afton has mental invisibility, and Heidi has the power of seduction."

"Including the wives and the leaders, there are a little over thirty members, though the others are like Santiago and Felix, with physical fighting abilities." Bella explained. I quickly did the math- they would outnumber us. "Even though we can shield everyone from their powers, they are well trained, so we need a good strategy." Bella finished, and nodded for Jasper to continue.

"The best chances we have are letting those with an offensive power, such as Kate and Zafrina, immobilize as many vampires they can, then those without a gift to off as many of those immobilized. Then we will have to physically fight the remaining vampires." Jasper explained. I thought it sounded like a good idea, though once I realized that Bella had a multitude of offensive powers, I felt sick with worry.

"It'll be fine." Bella said, quoting me. "We all will be." She spoke with conviction, and I couldn't help but believe her.

"I know." I replied, but I had no idea if I was lying or not.

* * *

**Review** if you love this!

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

* * *

**PLEASE READ!:**

I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Feel free to review in flames,. I think that there are going to be around five chapters more, so bear with me, but in the meantime, I need help brainstorming a new project. I'm pondering, should I do a crossover or another AU? Please review me with your preferences!


	15. The CountDown

**Dedicated To:** My sister, who showed that eloquence can be shown in many ways, and that appreciation and gratification are some of the most satisfying and dear things in everyone's life.

* * *

Chapter 14 The Count- Down

_Jasper's Point of View_

* * *

As a family member of Bella, I was frightened for her. After all, she was the one who was being hunted like a piece of prey. Luckily, for her and my sake, as a soldier, I was fairly confident that she would return from this battle unscathed- physically. What worried me the most (in her condition) was the amount of reliance she placed on others. She constantly held a never-ending feeling of love in her emotions, towards almost everyone. But she also felt worry, and If she was this nervous when we were just preparing, I was scared how she would take it if someone did die that was close to her.

I of course, was not the only one that was worried about the outcome, and because Alice could not see Bella in her visions, it was as if she had to work overtime since seeing the future was much more difficult. Alice, my mate, was the one I worried most about though. Bella's father, who had the same power as her, was wanted to be in the Volturi, and the reason behind Aro not chasing him was because of Bella. I was sure that Alice would be wanted if she ever met Aro.

The unease in the house felt overwhelming, and I spent all my energy on trying to calm everyone. I looked over and saw that Alice's eyes were clouded. As I noticed, others did too, and watched her with hope, and high expectations. I purposely lowered their hopes down, and Edward didn't object. There was no need for them do feel overly discouraged.

"What was that Alice?" Edward asked, obviously confused about what he could be talking about.

"What was it darlin'?" I asked her, bringing out my southern accent that I knew she loved so much, hoping that the slight action would ease the tension that was vibrating off her petite body.

"The Volturi. They're coming, they're on their way. They'll be here in an hour- that's sooner than we thought they would." As Alice spoke, I could not help but cringe at the dread and fear in the room- it was extremely overwhelming and overbearing. I wrapped my arm protectively around Alice's waist pulling her in to comfort her. As I looked into her eyes, the eyes that saved me from my savage ways, I knew that my plan would have to work. We had to survive this obstacle.

When I was in the newborn wars, I respected the Volturi, believing that their rules were fair and necessary. After all, they were partially the reason why I made my way to Alice, and before this I had never thought particularly detesting thoughts toward the rulers- let alone the idea of rebellion. Bella seemed to find everyone's true colors, whether they were good or bad. I was glad that Edward found a mate. Not only because he is now more pleasant to be around (cue glare), but also that Bella brought joy to everyone, especially him and my wife. Even Rosalie can't say something mean about her fun, but shy personality (though she had strong feelings about the dangers of acquainting ourselves with her).

* * *

_Edward's Point Of View_

* * *

Sometimes, silence is worse that noise, and it is when you are awaiting your fate- whether you will live to the next day or not, it is the most unbearable. And though, endurable as it is, you are unable to withstand silence without fear, or discomfort. And discomfort was not the emotion coursing throughout the room, as it was fear. The room was silent. And it seemed as if everyone was counting the minutes- seconds, in which we were able to ensure our safety.

Twenty…

Twenty seconds until the Volturi were predicted to arrive, and barely minutes more until we were brought into battle. I remembered battle seeing it through Jasper's eyes-it is vicious, and humans cannot imagine the cruelty vampire wars are, since the extremes we have to reach in order to kill were violent and cannibalistic. As far as I knew, the only people in the room that was ever in a war was Jasper, Peter and Bella, and they were far less experienced than the Volturi.

Nineteen…

Nineteen, little moments to cherish with our family and friends who were willing to sacrifice their lives for the Olympic Coven, my coven, and Bella. I suppose I should count Bella in our coven- she was my other half, but somehow it didn't seem right to since claiming she was ours, we mad her abandon what little family she had.

Eighteen…

Eighteen seconds is a long time for a vampire, or at least a long time to think. Our brains worked so fast that we were able to think of many things at once. The long, eighteens seconds- that sounds like an oxymoron- felt like eternity.

Seventeen…

Seventeen years was how old many of us looked- and judging by our physical bodies, we were too young to vote according to human laws- let alone rage in war, and Bella, at a true age eight, had been fighting her own private war her whole life, was far too young to be in such a life threatening position.

Sixteen…

Fifteen…

Fourteen…

Thirteen…

Thirteen was the day in January that we scheduled our rebellion to the Volturi- the vampires that carried themselves like royalty, and falsely claimed that they protected the rules of our species, for our species. Thirteen is also the lucky number, after all we are facing death on the figure.

Twelve…

Eleven…

Ten…

Ten seconds, to represent the ten vampires that started this- Our Coven along with Bella's, to stand up for what we believe in- truth, and justice, against the Volturi.

Nine…

Eight…

Eight years of torture, that Bella was forced upon with, was going to stop today.

Seven…

Seven members of the Olympic Coven who were risking their lives today stood, crouched in a defensive position, now outside the house, racing to the baseball clearing to fight.

Six…

Five…

Four…

In four seconds we would reach the clearing, at the same time as Aro and his guard.

Three…

Three Volturi rulers that wished to murder Bella, our missing puzzle piece to our coven. A piece that we would never, ever accept to be taken and destroyed- she was far too precious for us. And dying for someone that you love so much, was a good way to pass.

Two…

Two can represent two lovers, Bella and I, who started this mess, but will end it when we exit the clearing, with battle wounds, but with glory- for when we are finished we will have completed what we created this mess for.

One…

One, beautiful and breathtaking girl; that changed me forever, and I would never let fall.

Zero…

Zero was how many Volturi would end up alive after we were finished.

* * *

**A/N Review... It takes a second to make me happy**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	16. Aro

**Quote:** Your mind may give you smart advice, and your instincts may always seem right, but your heart knows what you care about the most. And if you listen to it, you'll always end up happy again.

.ron (in the story **Secrets**) **A/N:** If you are this author, and wish for this quote from your story to be expelled from my story, PM me.

* * *

Chapter 15

_Bella's Point Of View_

* * *

We were in the baseball clearing. We arrived as Aro did, and though we didn't look as organized as the Volturi did, we were even matched, with the exception of a couple additions to the Volturi. Aro's guard gracefully came into view, and rather than racing at a vampire speed, chose to go for a more dramatic entrance, and elegantly floated over the landscape at a slow human speed. Their choice of arrival made things seem surreal, and made it feel like time was passing in slow motion. I squeezed Edward's hand, which was interlocked with mine, in attempt to calm him. Even though I knew it would be unsuccessful since I myself was scared.

Aro looking, as flawless as ever with his papery white skin, pale from his old age, no longer held it's granite hard vampire look to it, and it made him look quite weak compared to his followers. There were thirty five. The three extra vampires were ones I have never met. I remembered Alice saying the Volturi had been told of my location by nomads- this must be them. Three nomads- two males and one female, which had two powers between them. The female- who had firey red hair, had the power of easy escape, while the one with blonde hair was a less skilled tracker than Demitri.

Behind the thirty five main vampires in Aro's guard, there were many other vampires, who looked merely bored, and didn't look like they wanted a fight- they were witness's that Aro wanted to be here so he can flaunt his success if he becomes victorious. I found the idea of him bragging about his accomplished murders disgusting.

"Bella- how wonderful for us to meet again!" Aro exclaimed, and if I had not known his personality, I might have thought he was genuinely happy to see me.

"I wish I could say the same." I told him coldly, and his face contorted in frustration and disappointment.

"And Carlisle! What a great time to be acquainted with you again!" Aro spoke again, ignoring my obvious distaste of his presence, and focused on Edward's father figure.

"Pity." Carlisle said, mirroring my facial features to an annoyed and closed to bored, face.

"Oh we mustn't be so hostile, though I must say I was surprised that you would create an army to overthrow the few vampire rules that save us from the public." He said, and I mentally cursed him for having such a way with words.

"Aro, we don't wish to rebel against the rules of our kind. We just want you to stop threatening Bella." Carlisle informed him, and Caius scoffed.

"You are in almost even in ranks with us! Certainly you have brought these covens here to defy us!" Caius said, speaking for the first time.

"Hush brother. There is no reason why we should quarrel." Aro said, and this time I snorted.

"You tormented me for practically all my life. There is plenty reason." I told him, narrowing my eyes at him.

Aro faced Carlisle this time, but kept his eyes on me. "You must understand the danger. We have no idea what her kind will grow up into. We have no basis on how dangerous or feral she could become." He said. Edward snarled at his direction, questioning his proximity with myself. Marcus, obviously noticing Aro's' confusion, set his hand on Aro's shoulder, most likely showing the bond Edward and I had. "Oh Bella, you found yourself a mate! Edward is it?" Aro asked, and I was surprised that Aro never met Edward before.

"Yes." Edward said in a monotone vice, keeping his face blank.

"I am perfectly fine at keeping your secret." I informed him. "I have been for eight years." I told him, and even though I had must have seemed more dangerous with so many vampire behind me, I knew that Aro would not agree.

"I'm afraid we can't go by that few years of knowledge. It's much to dangerous, though if you joined us, we could keep a good eye on you in Volterra." Aro suggested. I growled at him. This was another trick for me to join him.

"I rather not." I told him, though I thought he got the point before from my body language. Before he could say anything else to persuade me, I grabbed his hand, ignoring Renata.

"Interesting." Aro said, obviously interested about something I had thought. "Would anyone like to join?" Aro asked hungrily. I should have known his personal greed would what interested him so much. His eyes swept over Edward's and Alice's, and whatever Aro thought was cruel since Edward flinched slightly. His eyes met Kate's along with Ben and Zafrina, all who should their heads in resistance. Monica also decided to say no, though not in a polite fashion, in which she growled, seemingly unafraid of the multitude of vampires before her.

I watched as Chelsea hit us with her power, attempting to break our bonds to one another, though no one could see it I could because I had her power. Since my mother was using her shield, I decided that I would be first to attack. I borrowed Jane's power, and practiced it on Aro.

"Go to hell." I told him, almost as a whisper, though I was sure he could hear what I said.

* * *

**A/N** Okay, I have surpassed my review goal (which was 150), by over twenty! Thank you pinklady34 for being my one hundred fiftieth reviewer!

I love you so much!

**Review**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	17. The Battle

**A/N**: To everyone, who is following their dreams and taking chances.

* * *

Chapter 16

_Third person's Point of View_

* * *

At Bella's shout, every calming emotion that Jasper was giving the vampires diminished. No one was calm, nor should they have been since a battle just broke out. They used Jasper's battle plan, with anyone offensive disabling as many possible. The Cullen's exceeded in powers, especially including all of Bella's.

Bella had broken Corin's bond to the Volturi, causing a chain reaction. Without Corin, Chelsea was not happy; therefore her alliance with the Volturi was diminished, also making the bonds that she had linked to the Volturi broken. Almost everyone in the Volturi was confused. The few vampires that had joined the Volturi out of their own free will such as the witch twins were fighting, but the majority of the Volturi were left confused at what happened. Those that were not fighting, and thoroughly busy dealing with their own problems, were being easily beaten.

Even though Chelsea had been killed by Edward, there were over twenty vampires still fiercely loyal to the Volturi, with fighting skills that took years and years to perfect. The Cullens were losing. Emmett was fighting Santiago, but badly, since Santiago was far more skilled. Jasper was trying to attack Felix, but Felix had taken advantage of his mire obvious strength, and Jasper was failing. Carlisle was fighting James, who I had just learned his name when I touched him.

Kebi was dead, along with Alistair, Ben and Siobhan- all but one was killed by the witch twins.

Bella, noticing how her side needed her help, and used the rest of her mental energy by killing off three guards on top of her. Her mental energy was gone, leaving her to rely on her physical strength and her slightly faltering shield. She raced to help Kate, who was fighting Jane. Jane was cruel, and without a single scratch on her, it showed how skilled she was. Bella leaped on Jane behind, surprising Jane enough that her focus on Kate's pain was distracted. At that moment, Kate shocked Jane, and it was Jane that laid on the ground, crumbling in pain. Bella turned around, nodded a thanks it Kate's direction and left smelling ashes behind her. Bella held a constant mental shield around Alec, since his power was much more potent in her opinion.

Alec was fighting Monica, who was persuading him to stay motionless. The Volturi no longer had the upper hand. Most of their gifted vampires were gone, and they only had less than twenty vampires not burning which was five less that the opposing. Edward was now fighting Marcus, but stopped when he realized he wasn't fighting back. Reading Marcus's mind, Edward realized that he was tricked by Aro to stay in the Volturi, and that he wished to die. Edward backed off, fully aware of his thoughts, and ran to help Emmett who was still fighting Santiago.

Little Alice was fighting with Rosalie, both going up against the red head that was named Victoria. As the cat-like vampire was ripped to shreds and burnt right where her mate was, they cheered in victory.

Irina was also dead, killed by Caius. Heidi was fighting Tanya, who was losing until Carmen came and helped her, reattaching Tanya's lost limb. Tanya and Kate, unaware of their sister's death were horrified when they came across her burnt remains, and then turned on Caius, vowing to get revenge. Caius was already weak from Irina, and Tanya and Kate had finished him off.

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

I watched my family and friends, who had risked their lives for me, and had died because of me. If I wasn't in battle I would have cried, but I would not give Aro the pleasure to see me weep. The only thing that was keeping me alive, and telling me to keep fighting was Edward, and revenge. I searched for Aro in the haze of battle, promising myself that I would give him a slow, painful death full of torture for the years he had hurt me. Finally I found him.

Aro was at the edge of the battle, barely lifting a finger for his guard, and he looked quite afraid. I growled at him and at top speed, I took off after him. He saw me just as I was within arm's reach, and sprinter away. I used my pyro kinesis to light a fire in his path, making him stop and face me.

"You're too weak to fight me without your powers." Aro taunted me.

"You want to bet?" I asked him defiantly and lunged, without a second thought. "Aro, this is for the five years of torture that I have endured because of you!" I screamed at him, and tore his head off. "This is for all the deaths your guard created." I whispered in his detached ear. He shrieked in horror, but I didn't give it. "This is for the pain you have caused everyone, including Marcus and Didyme!" I yelled at him, and ripped him apart, limb by limb. "You killed your own sister! You murder five year olds for fun, and you are cruel and ruthless!" I screech at him. My voice gets softer when I whisper, "You deserve this fate Aro. Have a nice time with the devil."

I light him on fire. And I feel no regret towards killing him. I see a shadow, and realize it is Marcus who was standing here, the sole Volturi member left. "Is it true?" He asked numbly.

"Yes." I whisper, knowing that he was asking about Didyme. I pitied Marcus, he had done nothing to me, and he only followed Aro because he had to. "I'm sorry.' I told him, meaning it. I don't know what I would have done if I lost Edward, and Marcus deserved sympathy.

"Are you going to kill me?" Marcus asked, but I shook my head.

"No." I said. "You have done nothing to me." I explained to his confused expression. "Come on. Let's see the damage." I told him.

xxx

We went back to the baseball field, and even though I knew that all the Volturi were gone (with the exception of Marcus) I looked at the remains of the many brave souls that had risked their lives for me. Ashes were scattered all over the place, and dead trees were blackened from soot. The baseball field was no longer a place for family.

"Bella! Behind you." Carlisle warned, but I shook my head.

"He comes in peace." I told him.

Alice came up to me, slowly and sullenly, and I tensed, awaiting what she would say. "We lost many vampires today." She said sadly, and my heart sunk. Who had died that was close to me?

"Who?" I asked her.

"We will all mourn them. You more than most." She had explained. I surveyed the remaining vampires. Who was missing, and would never return? I realized who, and my rapid heart had dropped.

"Why?" I asked to myself.

* * *

**A/N** Review if you want updates!

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**

**SO REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. The End

**A/N**: I know this chapter covered a long period of time, but I just wanted to be finished with this story!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The End

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

Edward **(A/N: Yes, he is alive. Why would I kill off the main character only after Bella? That would be pretty stupid…) **wrapped his arms around me comfortably, and a single tear fell out of my eyes. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, and my crying grew slightly louder. Alice was right, I would mourn the most out of everyone that had survived the brutal battle. They were my parents after all. My mother and father were both gone, forever. And it was my entire fault.

I knew that if it were not for me, they would be alive. If I was never born, my mother would have never suffered from my horrid birth. If I had not even existed, their lives would have been more normal and peaceful. I regretted existing. Edward pulled me closer, and whispered in my ear quietly. "It's over." Again and again. If it were anyone else but Edward, I would have pushed them off and resented them, but I knew that Edward meant well, and I savored his velvet voice as it cascaded out of his perfect lips.

There were so many dead, and though it was for a good cause, good vampires died because I was alive, including my parents. I shut my eyes, not able to look at the wisps of smoke from ashes of previous beings. "Let's go home." I whispered to Edward.

Xxx

I remember my father, before we were stuck running away from the Volturi. He was so carefree, and as I grew up, I was lighthearted also. This led to me somehow always getting in trouble, and as I matured (at a ripe age of one), it seemed that his favorite phrase was "Think before you do." The number of times he would repeat that to me was countless and aggravating, but not until now, when I didn't think, was the time I wished that I had listened to him.

Now we were back at the Cullens, and while saying my goodbyes, I can see triumph in some eyes and loss in others. Garrett had joined the Denali Coven. Those who had lost their mates though were devastated. They had no idea what to do next. The Romanian Coven, who was one of the first to leave, implied an option to them. Vladimir and Stephan had been elected (since they were the only vampires running) to be to new Vampire secret keepers had offered a place in the Volturi castle to live. Many accepted, along with Marcus who had lost his prejudice to the Romanians now that he knew that they had nothing to do with his mate's death.

The battle was done, as was the Volturi, and I was free forever.

And forever was hopefully as long as I had.

Xxx Two Weeks Later xxX

I was fully accepted to the Olympic Coven, and I had taken a liking to the bed Edward had bought for his room. Each night I would fall asleep in his arms, and waking up to him whispering his devotion in my ear. It was the best nights of sleep in my life.

Today Edward asked me to take a walk with him- or more like a run, to our meadow. I eagerly agreed, happy to spend time with him. I put on dark washed skinny jeans and an eyelet lace white blouse, courtesy to Alice. We ran parallel to the road, hand in hand, him slowing down for my speed. We were running for less than thirty seconds and then he decided that my speed wasn't sufficient and picked me up bridal style and ran me to our meadow. He laid me down in the grass and he did too.

This day was like déjà vu from the first day we visited the meadow, and the grassy clearing seemed the same.

I shut my eyes and mumbled a hasty "I love you." And though it seemed rushed, I fully meant it.

"Stand up Bella." Edward told me. I stood, not questioning him, trusting him completely. "Shut your eyes." I did so. "Now open them." Edward commanded, and I gasped at what I saw. Edward was on one knee, and even I knew what that meant. "forever" didn't seem so distance now.

"Bella Marie Swan, would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" Edward asked me formally. I gasped, and I couldn't formulate the words to say yes. It seemed that he took my silence the wrong way and his confidence faltered. "I promise I will love you forever." He told me. He held out a ring, that was oval shaped and had little diamonds circling it. I looked at it briefly, and even from the millisecond I could tell from the style it was at least a century old- a hand me down. I was glad he didn't spend any money on me, it would save me the time that I would end up yelling at him.

I thought of all the clichéd things I could have told him, and how mushy I could make this. I was never one for theatrics though, and settled for a simple answer. "Yes." I told him. "I suppose I'm going to officially be a Cullen then?" I joked.

"Mrs. Cullen isn't such an awful name." Edward joked back, but I could tell his happiness would not be solely enjoyed. Before I could object (not that I would) his lips crashed down on mine. Like every other time we touched, the spark that blazed through my body occurred which caused more hunger, not for blood, but for him.

"I can't wait." I whispered back.

Xxx Twelve Months Later xxX

Ever since I was a little girl I had dreamed of walking down the aisle, to be the one in white, awaiting my own personal commitment. I had dreamt of my father giving me away, and my mother crying tearless sobs, and in the past year, I had dreamt that Edward was the one next the priest. I suppose that if I could wish for one thing on my first day of forever, it would be that my parents were alive, but they were in a better place, and I'm sure they would be happy for me.

Esme and Alice created an extravagant wedding that would surpass any wedding that Forks- or any town in Washington, had ever seen. Flowers that resembled the wild flowers from our meadow, mixed with freesias and orange blossoms that would match my bouquet. The alter which was hand built by Jasper and Jasper was amazing. The dress especially-was amazing. It was me, with a more of an old fashioned look with a modern flare. I didn't even bother to scold Alice when I saw the price tag that I loved it so much.

Carlisle was going to walk me down the aisle from my preference, and we had invited every vampire that helped us with the Volturi to come to the event. Even Rosalie had warmed up to me, mainly thanks to Emmett, and offered to play the wedding march when I went to the alter. Alice was my maid of honor, and she was excited when I asked her though she knew ahead of time.

It was time to take my first steps to forever.

Rose played piano well, not as well as Edward, but close. I steadied myself on Carlisle's rock- hard body- it was time. At the altar, Edward had looked spectacular, and I couldn't help but be disappointed that that he looked like a model while I couldn't. Our vows were simple, but full of meaning, and when I said "I do".

Xxx

Our honeymoon was wonderful. And my ninth birthday was celebrated on September thirteenth with everyone.

And I have to admit:

... Forever was amazing...

.The End.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for being there for me! Please **REVIEW** so I can get 200 reviews!


	19. Epilogue and My New Story Info

The Epilogue

We watched our daughter get married to Edward- with Carlisle walking her down the aisle. I respected him dearly, though I wish it was I that got the pleasure of giving my own daughter away. My wife and I had died for our daughter's cause- to rescue her from the Volturi. Never in a thousand years would I regret dying for my baby girl, who had matured into a beautiful young lady in eight, short years. Marie and I were in heaven, which was a miracle in itself.

Bella was a now Bella Marie Swan Cullen. Married at age eight.

Even I had to chuckle at how ironic that was- an eight year old and a hundred and eight year old, but who was I to make fun? After all, I was well over a hundred years older than my wife. I wrapped my arms around my wife, and we walked back to our new home, leaving our physical selves and promising to visit our daughter and husband in the future.

**A/N: I decided i would do a AU story! Look it up! It's called Forbidden Imprint! Here's the summary:**

****At age seventeen, Bella Swan knew that her life would never be normal being a shape shifter at La Push. But when she meets the awful "bloodsucking leeches" otherwise known as the Cullens, her world spirals even more out of control. Why? Because she fell in love with the enemy. E/B imprinting story. AU


End file.
